Masked Intentions
by Silentz
Summary: Malik has just transferred in to Domino. When Ryou invites him to go to a club, he agrees, and…when a certain band begins to play with Bakura as the lead vocalist, Ryou decides later on to play matchmaker. But will Malik ever see past his temper? Yaoi. AU
1. Chapter 1

Alright! This is a story that SimDragon requested so I'm doin' it. I REALLY like the plot, but it's sorta an AU (alternate universe) so here's a few things you gots ta know:  
  
In this fic-  
  
--Bakura and Ryou are brothers/twins. --Yami and Yuugi aren't brothers, they just freakishly look alike. (they're a couple in this story) --Malik hasn't met Bakura yet!, but, he's like best friends with Ryou. --Yes, it takes place in Domino still. --Let's just say that everyone is around the age of 16  
  
It kinda starts out a little plain, but, *evil grin*everything gets better once they get to the club.  
  
Summary: AU-ish- Malik has just transferred in to Domino. When Ryou invites him to go to a club, he agrees, and.when a certain band begins to play with Bakura as the lead vocalist, Ryou decides later on to play matchmaker. But, can he get Malik to see past Bakura's temper? Or will Bakura only achieve in scaring him away?  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-~-~-~ Bakura held out the last note on his guitar before letting go. The song had ended and they had received a standing ovation--- again. Bakura looked back at Yami who just shrugged and smiled while raising one of his drumsticks into the air, and Jounouchi was grinning like a fool while holding the bass.  
  
This was the fifth time they had been invited back to the club! Sure, they were good, but, THAT good?  
  
The Band exited the stage and crashed out in the back.  
  
"Hey Bakura, I think it's really you that keeps us together," Jounouchi pointed out. "Without your voice, it just wouldn't be the same."  
  
Bakura glared, "Jou, if you want a ride home, just ask. Don't be an idiot about it."  
  
Jounouchi smiled, "How do you always figure me out? Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No, you're just that much of an idiot."  
  
Yami smirked. Jounouchi was at it again. They were a really good band though, and maybe what Jou had said was true. Bakura was the serious one, the one that made sure that when something bad happened, it was quickly corrected. He sort of protected Yami and Jounouchi as well, even if he would never admit it.  
  
They all three made a good group. They had Jou- the sarcastic one, Bakura- the severe one, and Yami- the tranquil one.  
  
--  
  
Malik stepped down from the train platform quickly. Finally, after 7 straight hours of sitting, here was here.  
  
Domino City.  
  
It really was all it was cracked up to be. The towering buildings, the fancy streets, and the large amount of people.  
  
"Malik, you're here!"  
  
Malik turned to face the voice and smiled. "Ryou, I was wondering where you were."  
  
Ryou sent him a kind smile, as he always did. What he had to be happy about, Malik had no idea. According to Ryou, he had some crazed psycho brother who was always tormenting him and making his life miserable. But, we all know how that is. Siblings tend to stretch the truth.  
  
"Let me help you with some of your bags," Ryou offered.  
  
"Thanks," Malik said, though he really didn't need the help. He knew though that Ryou would insist, as he always did, on helping him. He handed over one of the duffle bags as they both proceeded to Ryou's house.  
  
"I have to caution you Malik, if my brother is home, you might want to steer clear of him," Ryou warned.  
  
Malik shook his head, "You know, I really am beginning to wonder about this brother of yours. He sounds potentially dangerous," he said smirking.  
  
"He is."  
  
It didn't take long to get to the house, which was, in Malik's opinion, big. Ryou fumbled with the keys to unlock the door and once they were inside, Malik dropped his bags onto the floor and practically fell into one of the couch chairs.  
  
"Finally, I can rest," Malik said closing his eyes.  
  
Ryou laughed, "No you can't, it's only 6pm. I wanted to show you this one club."  
  
Malik cracked open one eye, "Shouldn't your brother be home?"  
  
"Nah, he won't be back until later."  
  
"Well, I suppose a club wouldn't hurt. Let's go then!" he hopped up out of the chair.  
  
--  
  
Going to the club was fun, except for the fact that they had to walk there. Ryou had apologetically explained how his brother had taken the car out, the ONLY car, by the way, leaving Ryou to either walk to his destinations or catch a ride there.  
  
Malik almost gasped when he they arrived at the club. He had never seen one before so, naturally, this was a new thing for him. The lights, sounds, and layout. Everything was innovative to him.  
  
"Um, Marik, are you gonna stand there all day or come inside?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I pick--- stand here all day," he smirked and walked inside.  
  
On the interior of the place, there was a vast choice of seating, most of which were blocked by people, and on a stage up front, a band was playing. Ryou suggested that they sit somewhere up close to the stage so that Malik could listen to the band so they had.  
  
The previous band had finished, and another one had begun to set up. The lead vocalist cleared his throat and looked out over the crowd. Suddenly, everyone began to cheer!  
  
Malik looked up from his drink with a confused look. Ryou only looked at the band, sighed and faced Malik. "I had a feeling he'd be playing tonight," was all he said.  
  
A few taps on one of the drum's rims and the song began. Almost immediately Malik was engrossed. The Band was amazing. The way the beat flowed, and the music intertwined, it was captivating. The band's members did everything skillfully, making no mistakes and only causing the crowd to cheer more. And--- that voice. It was captivating. Before Malik even realized it, the song had ended and the Band was clearing the stage.  
  
Bakura pulled the strap from around his neck and sat his guitar on the ground. "Jou, you better have a ride home tonight, because I have to be getting home soon."  
  
Jou waved it off. "Yep, don't worry about it. Honda's takin' me home."  
  
"Oh," he gave a conniving grin. He scanned the crowd once more before starting to turn around and froze. His gaze stopped on his brother- Ryou, and his guest. "Hmm. I'll have to go pay my brother a visit."  
  
--  
  
"Uh, Ryou, who was playing tonight?" Malik asked.  
  
Ryou smiled. "My brother."  
  
"Oh. Where is he?"  
  
"Right here," a deep voice spoke.  
  
Both Ryou and Malik looked up to face Bakura and his scheming smile.  
  
Ryou swallowed hard. "Bakura."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't you 'Bakura' me. Why don't you introduce me to your- companion." He averted his icy stare towards Malik.  
  
"Right. Um, Bakura, this is my friend Malik. Malik, this is my brother, Bakura."  
  
"Ryou, this beanpole is the one who's going to be staying with us for a while?" he asked, sounding aggravated. He looked Malik up and down in a sort of 'inspecting' manner. 'Hmm, of course my brother would have to have a friend who was downright striking staying with us. Damnit, why can't he be ugly.'  
  
Malik raised his gaze. "Excuse me? You certainly don't have the right to be calling anyone a 'beanpole'."  
  
Bakura's expression was grave, "Malik, don't tell me what I can and cannot do."  
  
"Well then, Bakura, don't disparage me while I'm right here."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. Most of my criticizing of you will be done behind your back."  
  
"Oh really. Afraid to tell me how you feel to my face?"  
  
Bakura simmered. "I doubt you'd be able to handle what I have to say."  
  
"Try me," he said with a triumphant grin.  
  
Yami made his way over to their table. "Did I miss something?" he asked, turning towards Bakura.  
  
"No. Yami, let's go. We'll leave these two alone," Bakura said with a scoff. He took ahold of Yami's hand and practically dragged him to a nearby table.  
  
They situated themselves in comfortable seats, ordered two waters, and conversed.  
  
"I just can't believe it, Yami," Bakura said, propping his chin in his palm.  
  
Yami tilted his head slightly, "Don't believe what, Bakura?"  
  
"My brother--- and him," he said, motioning to their table.  
  
"I think they're just friends."  
  
"I'm sure." 'Just friends, my ass. Damn him for being so impertinent and attractive at the same time! He makes my blood boil.' "Well, at any rate, how are things with you and your significant other?" he asked, not really sounding interested.  
  
Yami smiled. "Things are good. Yuugi is full of life, as usual."  
  
"I can only imagine."  
  
"Hey you two!" Jounouchi said, grabbing a seat and sitting at their table. "Bakura, I thought you said you had to leave early or somethin'."  
  
"I did. I won't be here much longer. Where's Honda?"  
  
Jounouchi shrugged. "He'll be here soon."  
  
Yami smirked, "Jou, Bakura's got his attention on someone else."  
  
Bakura sneered, "Who, that skinny blonde-haired teen? Riiight. 'Sides, he looks too infatuated with my brother. He sure has guts, talking to me the way he did. Either that, or a death wish."  
  
Jounouchi cocked a brow, "Which skinny blonde-haired teen are you talking about?"  
  
Yami pointed and Jounouchi followed his gaze.  
  
Malik turned slightly and paused. "Uh, Ryou- why are they all staring at us?"  
  
"What?" he turned towards his brother's table and sighed. "I really couldn't tell you." He sighed, "We should get going."  
  
"Yeah. Your brother looks like he might kill me."  
  
"He might. You said some pretty hard-headed things not too long ago."  
  
Malik sat back in his seat. "So did he."  
  
An innocent smile came to Ryou's face. "Um, Malik, I'd hate to break it to you but--- you're sharing a room with him."  
  
Malik's jaw dropped. "What? You're joking. Why can't I share a room with YOU?"  
  
"My room is way too small. Plus, he has a couch with a pull out bed."  
  
"But he's--- he's--- pure evil! I can't stay in his room! That is like asking for a quick painful death. Besides, he's mean, rude, inconsiderate, evil, uncaring, selfish, and thoughtless. I mean, he's practically the devil incarnate! Possibly worse!"  
  
Ryou sighed. "While I'll have to agree with you on most of those things, there's nothing I can do."  
  
Malik slumped in his chair, "Don't say that."  
  
"So Bakura, what exactly is it that you like about him?" Jou asked with a smug grin.  
  
Bakura smirked. "Well, he's funny, he's nice, he's cute--- everything I've ever wanted in a guy." He rolled his eyes, "Please, give me a break."  
  
Yami shifted uncomfortably. "Bakura---"  
  
"Yami!" a soft voice chirped.  
  
Yami turned and smiled. Large violet eyes looked back at him, a kind smile displayed. "Yuugi, when did you get here?"  
  
"Just a second ago. Honda drove me," he said and climbed into Yami's lap.  
  
Honda stood next to the table. "Hey guys. Sorry we got here late. I couldn't find my keys."  
  
Yami rested his chin on Yuugi's head. "It's alright. We were waiting for you to get here so Jou wouldn't have to wait alone."  
  
Bakura snickered, "At least you got here before he started to cry. He was really worried about you."  
  
Jounouchi suppressed a blush. "I was not."  
  
Honda laughed. "Jou, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you guys later. Bakura, have fun with Malik," he teased and stood up. "Bye."  
  
Bakura glowered. "Bye Jou."  
  
Yami waved. "See ya, will you be meeting us tomorrow at the club downtown?"  
  
Jounouchi nodded. "'Course. See ya then," he said and walked off with Honda.  
  
Bakura sighed and stood up. "Well, I should get going as well."  
  
Yami looked up at him. "Are you taking Ryou and Malik home?"  
  
"I have to now," he grumbled. "It's dark. I don't know how I'll be able to get them home without killing Malik though."  
  
Yami smiled slightly, "You'll be able to do it. Will I be seeing you tomorrow then as well?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Yami," he said, grabbing up his keys and walking away.  
  
"Bye Bakura."  
  
Ryou smiled at Bakura when he came to their table. "Are you leaving?"  
  
Bakura exhaled noisily. "Yeah, come on. I can't just leave you here."  
  
"Thanks," he looked to Malik as he stood up, "Come on."  
  
Malik stretched and got to his feet. "Alright."  
  
They left the club and walked to the car. Bakura placed his guitar in the trunk and walked back around, surprised to find Ryou in the driver's seat. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "I'm driving. Besides, you and Malik should try and get to know each other better."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Ryou sighed, "Why not. It's only going to make things more unbearable."  
  
"I don't care. He's disrespectful, strangely unnerving, annoying, rude, mean, insolent, brazen and impertinent. I don't want anything to do with him!"  
  
Ryou chuckled lightly. "Where have I heard this before? Bakura, it's not that bad. He's a nice guy. Just try and be nice to him."  
  
Bakura glared as he opened the door and sat down in the back seat next to Malik. He managed a "Hey again beanpole," as he buckled his seat belt.  
  
Malik didn't turn to face him as he muttered a, "Hello." He turned quickly, "Don't call me that!"  
  
Ryou started the ignition, and started off in the direction of the house. He looked in the rear-view mirror and couldn't help but smile. Bakura and Malik were sitting exactly the same. They each had their chins resting in their palms and both were gazing aimlessly out their window with a perturbed look on their face. "Bakura, did Malik tell you yet?" he asked, getting a crazy idea.  
  
Bakura looked up, "Tell me what?"  
  
"He's sleeping in your room."  
  
Bakura froze, then went off. "No! He is not sleeping in my room! You're crazy!"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "He can't sleep in my room, I don't have any space for him. You have a pull out bed, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but, just--- no! I am not sleeping with him!"  
  
A moment of silence, then pure insane laughter.  
  
Bakura turned slightly towards Malik with fists poised to punch. Malik was laughing his head off. He now officially hated double meanings.  
  
To make things worse, Ryou was now laughing.  
  
Not too long after the laughing had died down, they pulled into the driveway. Ryou pulled the key out and went and unlocked the door leaving Bakura and Malik alone in back seat.  
  
Bakura glanced at Malik and finally broke the silence. "You had better not snore."  
  
Malik turned towards Bakura and raised an eyebrow. "I don't. Do you?"  
  
"Tch, no. Do you eat a lot? Wait, never mind. You're a beanpole, what am I thinking? Wait, I know the answer to that too: Why on earth did Ryou put the child safety locks on our doors!?"  
  
"I can't believe you two are twins, and yet you act so different."  
  
"Well, one of us has to be the rigorous one. Ryou's too poignant. One thing's for sure though, I definitely inherited the good looks," he said jokingly.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. Ok, maybe he was slightly attractive. 'No! I did not just think that!' he slightly knocked his head against the glass. 'The LAST thing I need is to start thinking that my best friend's brother is good- looking.' He turned slightly toward him, 'why is he so bothersome ALL the time? Someone must really want me to suffer to make me have to stay in HIS room.'  
  
"It's getting cold out here, where the heck is Ryou?!" Bakura said suddenly.  
  
Suddenly Malik's door opened. "Ok, you two children out," Ryou instructed.  
  
Malik exited quickly and made his way into the house, standing at the front door while Bakura and Ryou walked in. "Um, I guess one of you are going to have to show me where my room is."  
  
Bakura turned and glared at Ryou, "Fine, I will. Come on."  
  
Malik followed him through the house, down a hallway, and finally into a room. Bakura flicked on the light revealing a surprisingly clean and organized room. There was a bed, a couch, two dressers, a closet and a desk.  
  
"Just throw your stuff anywhere." A smirk tugged at his lips, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." He walked over and pulled a lever attached to the large, taupe sofa changing it from a couch to a bed. A mattress rolled out from under the cushions and the pillows fell into place. "Well, there you go," he said standing up.  
  
Malik sat on the edge of the makeshift bed. "I need blankets."  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Go get them from Ryou. I'm not your slave."  
  
Luckily, Ryou came to the door holding clean sheets. "Here you are Malik," he said and sat them on the bed.  
  
"Thanks, Ryou," Malik said.  
  
Ryou brushed his hands together and stood at the door. "So, how are things so far?"  
  
Bakura fell back in bed with his hands tucked behind his head. "Bad. I can't believe you stuck him in my room."  
  
"I had no choice."  
  
"Yes you did, he could've slept on the floor or something."  
  
Malik raised a brow, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Bakura sat up, "You're welcome. You're lucky enough that I'm allowing you to sleep there."  
  
"I call that, unlucky. All you've done is insult me ever since you first met me!"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "It's not my fault you're a beanpole. Try eating more."  
  
Malik gave up. "You are impossible!"  
  
"I'M impossible?" Bakura asked in an unbelieving tone. "What do you think YOU are?"  
  
Ryou sat back and watched the whole ordeal with a fond smile. They were almost fun to watch. They acted like such--- a couple--- and that gave Ryou an idea. He could try and get them together! It could work! They were pretty much proving to themselves that they were made for each other, whether they liked it or not. Yep, it could work. It would! "I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight."  
  
But neither of them paid attention as he smiled and closed the door.  
  
Malik grabbed a shirt from one of his bags. 'I don't know how I'm going to survive in here.' He slipped off his shirt, throwing it on the armchair and threw on an oversized one.  
  
Bakura had already changed into his nightclothes and was sliding under the sheets and into his bed. "Tomorrow, you and Ryou are coming with me to a club. Be ready by 9."  
  
"Joy. PM or AM?"  
  
"AM," he snickered. "Goodnight beanpole."  
  
Malik scowled. "Goodnight."  
  
The lights turned were turned out.  
  
One thing was for sure: It was going to be a LONG night.  
  
---TBC---  
  
Well, first chapter completed.  
  
Please review! It helps a lot. Tell me what ya thought and whatnot. SimDragon, email me!  
  
Thanks a lot for reading!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. The name of the band, sorry bout that. It's actually not 'The Band'. The real name is revealed in this chapter, (courtesy of SimDragon! I love it)  
  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the song "Tainted Love" or Marilyn Manson.  
  
Here it is!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Malik awoke to the blaring 'scream' of the alarm. He covered his ears in an effort to drown out the sound, but it didn't help very much. 'Why me?' he wondered as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Get out of bed!" Bakura yelled, throwing a pillow at him. "I already let you slightly oversleep!"  
  
Malik caught the pillow and glared, "If you call this oversleeping, I'd hate to know what waking up early is like."  
  
Bakura, who was already dressed and ready to go, stood up and walked to the door, "Just get ready, and quick, especially if you want breakfast." And with that, he disappeared out the door.  
  
Ryou was sitting at the kitchen table when Bakura walked in. "Good morning, how w your first night?"  
  
Bakura glowered, "Just peachy." He sat down at the table and grabbed a glass pouring himself a cup of orange juice. "He'd better hurry up and get out here. Yami already called and said that he and the others were on their way here to meet up with us. They should be here any moment."  
  
A quiet yawn was heard from the door as Malik walked in. "G'morning," he managed as he sat down at the table.  
  
Ryou smiled, "Good morning Malik. Sleep well?" he asked, a tint of mirth in his voice.  
  
"Very funny. Actually I did," he threw a perturbed glance in Bakura's direction.  
  
The doorbell rang and Bakura stood up, "Well, there's the others. Malik, just grab an apple or something for the ride over."  
  
Malik crossed his arms, "I'm not really that hungry."  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Suit yourself. Both of you, come on."  
  
The trio walked to the front door and opened it, revealing Yami, Jounouchi and Yuugi.  
  
Yami spoke first, "Everyone else is in one of our cars. Are you three gonna drive together?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yes. We have to."  
  
Jounouchi sighed, "It's around a 45 minute drive. I hope you all have some sort of entertainment..."  
  
"Oh believe me, I do. I have two crazy bakas to entertain me the whole way there."  
  
Malik stepped forward. "Excuse me?"  
  
Bakura smirked, "You heard me."  
  
"There you go, making fun of me again when I'm right beside you!"  
  
Yuugi walked between the two, "Come on you guys, you'll never survive the ride to the club if you're already having arguments THIS early."  
  
Ryou nodded, "My thoughts exactly, try and get along."  
  
Bakura heaved a sigh and pushed his way through Yami and Jounouchi, hastily opening the driver's door, getting in, and slamming it shut.  
  
Jounouchi shrugged, "Well, that went well."  
  
A few minutes later and everyone was back on the road. There were three cars in all. Yami drove in front, bringing with him only Yuugi, behind them were Tristan and Joey, and behind them were Bakura, Ryou and Malik.  
  
After a couple minutes on the road, Malik spoke up, "I'm sort of hungry now."  
  
Bakura snickered, "Well, there's no food in here. I told you to grab an apple or something!"  
  
Ryou came in with, "We didn't have any apples though-"  
  
"That's not the point. I didn't only mean apples! Anything would've worked. It's his own fault that he's hungry."  
  
Ryou sat back and sighed, "Sorry Malik, I tried."  
  
Malik smiled, "That's ok. I think Bakura has emotional problems."  
  
Bakura looked in the rearview mirror and glared, "What did you say?"  
  
Ryou laughed, only seeming to make things worse.  
  
"I don't see anything funny about this, Ryou."  
  
Malik sat back and grinned. Maybe it really wasn't THAT bad... ok, maybe it was. 'Why does he have to be so impertinent?' Malik didn't really dislike Bakura, he just loathed his actions. He was an ok-looking guy, if he wasn't so brazen all the time.  
  
The next thing he knew, something flew from the front seat and hit him in the head. "Ow..." he looked down at the object that had fallen into his hands. 'A stick of gum?'  
  
Bakura turned slightly, "That better be enough to make you shut up until we get to the club."  
  
Ryou smiled. His brother showed affection in the strangest of ways. Still, at least he did.  
  
The ride wasn't really that bad. Things didn't get any worse, (even though they really couldn't have), and everyone -seemed- to get along.  
  
Right as they entered the city, Ryou took the perfect time to take a nap leaving only Bakura and Malik to 'talk'.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Malik asked, for sheer sake of saying anything.  
  
Bakura tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "No."  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" he asked.  
  
"Does it look like we're almost there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can you just be quiet?"  
  
"I can canoe."  
  
"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I can do a lot of things."  
  
"For heaven's sake, WILL you please be quiet?"  
  
"Sure," Malik said, hiding the small smirk that came to his face.  
  
"Well, would you look at that- we're here now."  
  
Ryou yawned and opened his eyes. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"..."  
  
All of the cars were soon parked and the crowd headed inside.  
  
"So, I suppose you two survived the ride," Ryou said.  
  
Malik shrugged, "Just barely."  
  
Everyone took a seat at a few of the tables and began their usual chat.  
  
Malik stayed out of it, feeling slightly out of place. He didn't really know these people very well at all.  
  
"So," Jounouchi turned towards Bakura, "How was your first night together?"  
  
Bakura glowered, "Jou, don't even start. I've already received this from Ryou."  
  
"No really, Ryou told me you two slept together."  
  
Yami choked on his soda. He hadn't heard any of the conversation until now.  
  
Bakura shrugged it off, "So what, we did sleep together. There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
Jounouchi laughed, "He didn't make any sounds did he? Ryou told me you were worried about that."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "No, he was surprisingly quiet."  
  
"I don't know how anyone could go through that and not get scared or run away..."  
  
"Jou, just because you're a little scardy-cat doesn't mean the whole world is."  
  
Yami leaned over to Yuugi, "What are they talking about exactly?"  
  
Yuugi smiled, "Malik has to stay in Bakura's room while he stays there."  
  
Yami let out a sigh, "Oh, ok. That makes sense."  
  
"Is something wrong Yami?" Yuugi asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, sorry to worry you."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
Ryou looked over at Malik, "Hey, is everything ok?"  
  
Malik smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"You know Malik, my brother's not really as bad as I make him out to be... he just has a hard time opening up to people."  
  
"I'm sure he does."  
  
"No really. Relationships of any sort, whether it be friend, family or anyone just aren't one of his 'strong subjects' so to say. I'm sure if you just give him time-"  
  
"Time? I don't want to waste any more of my time on him."  
  
"But it's barely even been one day..."  
  
Malik sighed and leaned back, tapping the tips of his fingers together. "Fine Ryou, I'll try. Do you hear that? *Try*. I still don't think he'll change though."  
  
Ryou smiled, "He will. It may take him some time, or some miraculous miracle, but he will."  
  
"Well, that miraculous miracle better occur soon."  
  
"Excuse me, are you three Yami, Jounouchi and Bakura?" a man wearing sunglasses and a nice suit asked. He had walked up to the table unnoticed.  
  
Jounouchi spoke up, "Maybe, who wants to know?"  
  
A smile came to his face as he removed his shades, "This is wonderful, please, come with me."  
  
The three looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up following the guy back to the back and out of sight.  
  
Yuugi was slightly confused, "Where are they going?"  
  
Tristan shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe we're about to find out..."  
  
The same guy who had come to the table was now standing on the main stage, microphone in hand. "Everyone, it seems there has been a slight change in schedule today. Now, I am proud to present to you- Tribute to the Doomed!"  
  
The guy re-holstered his mike and left the stage at about the same time Jounouchi, Bakura and Yami walked on.  
  
Bakura flipped the strap of his guitar over his shoulder and walked up to the microphone, Yami sat down at the drums and got his sticks ready in hand, and Jounouchi rested his fingers on the strings of his bass ready to start whenever.  
  
Bakura nodded towards Yami, who in turn started the song with a beat of the drums.  
  
"Sometimes I feel I've got to  
  
Run away I've got to  
  
Get away  
  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
  
The love we share  
  
Seems to go nowhere  
  
I've lost my lights  
  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
  
Now I'll run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love  
  
Now I know I've got to  
  
Run away I've got to  
  
Get away  
  
You don't really want any more from me  
  
To make things right  
  
You need someone to hold you tight  
  
You think love is to pray  
  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
  
Now I'll run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love  
  
Don't touch me please  
  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
  
I love you though you hurt me so  
  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
  
Now I'll run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love" (AN: It spaces the lyrics out strangely... why I don't know. *kicks screen*)  
  
Malik hadn't really noticed it before, but Bakura had an amazing voice. Despite his gruff speech and tough look, he seemed to sing with... his soul? 'What am I thinking? Now THAT is corny.' He couldn't help it but he found himself clapping with everyone else.  
  
"Something wrong Malik?" Ryou asked, a small smirk on his face.  
  
Malik blinked and crossed his arms, "No, nothing's wrong."  
  
The trio from the stage had their stuff packed back in the back quickly and soon were out with the others once again.  
  
Yuugi was the first to hop up, "Good job you guys!"  
  
Yami smiled, "Thanks Yuugi," and guided the small teen back to their seat.  
  
Jounouchi wasted no time in taking a seat- on the table. "Yeah, we rule, you guys know it."  
  
Bakura raised a brow and this time took a seat, surprisingly beside of Malik. He was quick to turn toward the light-blonde-haired teen with a huff, "Jou has his feet on MY chair. Can you believe it?"  
  
Malik almost laughed, before remembering how blatant Bakura was, but he also remembered how he'd told Ryou he'd give him time. He managed a, "Jounouchi is a free spirit."  
  
Bakura leaned back folding his lean arms behind his head, "Yeah, I suppose he is."  
  
With Bakura in this pose, Malik began to realize how truly eye-catching he was. The whole band was clad in leather, but none of them looked as modish as Bakura. He had on black leather pants that seemed to show a hint of purple if they turned a certain way. They 'molded' to his legs showing off their length and on his feet were black shoes with tiny black belts as straps. His shirt was a plain black sleeveless top but even so it matched his attire perfectly with a small black choker that encircled his swan-like neck.  
  
'No! Bad thoughts!' Malik looked away. "So, uh, Bakura, how long have you all been in this band?" he asked. 'Just remember, time.'  
  
Bakura looked over and tapped a finger on his chin. "Well, around 1 year and a half. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering I guess."  
  
Bakura raised a brow. 'Maybe he's not *that* bad... Skinny and annoying, but not bad.' "Well you guys, ready to go?" he asked, grabbing his keys and standing up.  
  
Jounouchi rubbed his stomach, "Heck yeah! I'm starved!"  
  
Everyone crowded out of the building and into their respective vehicles and headed back home.  
  
"So, did everyone enjoy themselves?" Ryou asked.  
  
Malik nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Bakura merely shook his head meaning "yes".  
  
Malik's eyes began to drift closed slightly and he would've fallen asleep---  
  
"Malik, Bakura didn't keep you up last night did he?" Ryou asked.  
  
Malik shook his head, "No, I was just kinda tired."  
  
"Oh, well, feel free to sleep."  
  
Minutes passed quickly after that. Time always seemed to pass by faster when you were returning back somewhere.  
  
Bakura sighed and looked in the rearview mirror. Malik had fallen asleep and his sand-colored bangs fell messily in his face. 'Strange..., he looks so much more innocent when he sleeps.' It didn't take long before he realized what he had thought and he was soon shaking his head slightly. 'He's still an idiot- a sexy idiot at that.'  
  
Malik shifted slightly in his sleep and continued dozing.  
  
A barely visible smile came to Bakura's face. It may have been small, but it was still there. 'No... not very bad at all...'  
  
---TBC---  
  
Yey, un autre chapitre!  
  
Please review! (SimDrag email me)  
  
And, thanks SO MUCH for reading!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank for the reviews! Here's the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Malik was sleeping peacefully when he felt someone nudge him. He opened his eyes to see ivory hair. "Ryou?"  
  
"No, it's Bakura. We're home now so come on inside. Ryou's already there."  
  
Malik yawned, "Alright." Once Bakura had stepped aside, he got out, closed his door and walked back into the house.  
  
Ryou poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled. "Well, you two actually managed to survive out there. I was getting worried."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, dragging Malik by his wrist with him. He pulled a chair out from the table and pointed to it. "Sit."  
  
Malik blinked and did so wondering what was going on. His mind was still fuzzy.  
  
Bakura left, got a plate and came back. "Now, you're going to eat if I have to force the food down your throat. Then you can't complain that you're hungry."  
  
Malik looked at the plate filled with some kind of rice and veggie mix. It smelled good but he was hesitant.  
  
Bakura paused, "What?"  
  
"What'd you put in this?"  
  
Bakura glowered, "Nothing, now eat. Ryou, you stay here and make sure he eats every bite."  
  
Malik asked quickly, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To bed, of course."  
  
"Aren't you eating?"  
  
"No, I never eat breakfast or dinner. By dinner time I'm still full with lunch."  
  
"What about breakfast?"  
  
"I'm too tired in the mornings to make it. Now, if that's all, may I leave now?"  
  
Seeing as nothing else was said, he disappeared out the door.  
  
Ryou sighed, "You know, as mean as my brother can be, he's not doing it to be, well, mean."  
  
"What?" Malik asked.  
  
"He really is a good brother. He used to do the same to me for breakfast, lunch and dinner."  
  
"Do you think he hates me?"  
  
Ryou smiled, "No. Not at all. You just need to slowly try to get closer to him. Even if it seems hopeless, try again. It'll happen."  
  
Malik sighed and leaned on an arm. "Ok, I guess."  
  
"Hey, no dallying. Bakura told me to watch and make sure you finished your food. Remember?"  
  
Malik laughed lightly, "How could I forget?"  
  
Elsewhere in the house, Bakura sat quietly on his bed. He was thinking about some things Ryou had said back when they were in the car and Malik was asleep:  
  
/\/\/\/\/ "Listen Bakura, Malik doesn't have many friends here or people he knows. It's hard for him to stay here and be verbally attacked by you every so often."  
  
"He should learn to leave me alone. You of all people know that I am not a people person."  
  
"But he really does want to be your friend, even if he doesn't show it."  
  
"Now that, I highly doubt."  
  
"Really, please just give him a chance. It'll make all this easier to bare."  
  
Bakura sighed, "Alright, but don't expect a miracle." /\/\/\/\/  
  
Bakura fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. 'Give him a chance... hmmm...'  
  
Not too long after, Malik came into the room rubbing his eyes. He hopped onto his bed and was about to go to sleep when he noticed Bakura. He was half on and half off his bed and not under the covers.  
  
Malik shook his head and pulled back the sheets of his own bed and was about to get under them-'I can't just leave him like that.' He got out of his bed and walked over to Bakura's and paused. 'How am I going to do this?'  
  
He moved on of Bakura's arms and pulled the sheets back a little, then moved the other arm allowing him to pull them back even farther. He got up onto the bed behind Bakura and, wrapping his arms around his chest, pulled him up onto the bed. He carefully hopped off and put a pillow under his head. He was about to pull up the blankets when he noticed his shoes were still on. Cursing, he undid the laces and pulled off sitting them next to the bed. After that, he took ahold of the sheets and pulled them up and over Bakura's body.  
  
Malik sighed and stood back. "Finally, that's over." He smiled and walked back to his own bed, got in and covered up. He couldn't help looking over at Bakura once more. 'I'll try Ryou. I'll try.'  
  
He closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep.  
  
~"~"~"~"~"~  
  
The next morning, Bakura cracked his eyes open and yawned. He turned his head slightly and noticed that Malik was not in his bed. 'Where on earth-'  
  
"Good morning Bakura," someone said cheerfully.  
  
Bakura pulled the sheets over his head, "Any morning that I have to get up is a bad morning."  
  
"Wow, I would never have guessed that you weren't a morning person. Yesterday you were up before I was."  
  
Bakura paused, "Malik?" He pulled the sheets back to reveal the sand-haired teen.  
  
"Yep, and I brought you something..." he sat a small tray on Bakura's bed sending delicious smells his way.  
  
Bakura blinked, "Breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, you said you were too tired to make it so I made it for you." He looked back towards the door, "Ryou?"  
  
Ryou stepped in. "Yes?"  
  
"Sit here and make sure he eats every bite."  
  
Ryou smiled, "With pleasure."  
  
Malik got up, "well, I'm on my way."  
  
Bakura sat up quickly, "Where're you going?"  
  
"He's just going out to get a feel for the neighborhood," Ryou said.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms, "I'm coming with you. There's-no reason why you should go alone."  
  
Malik smiled, "Ok, I'll wait for you by the front door. Hurry up and eat," he said and left.  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura, "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
Bakura raised a brow, "You told him to do this."  
  
Ryou shook his head, "No, he did it on his own. I myself was surprised when I woke up this morning and realized what he was doing. Now, don't you feel a little bad? He -is- nice."  
  
Bakura picked up his fork, "I don't feel bad in the least."  
  
Ryou smiled, "Well, eat up."  
  
Malik stood by the front door leaning lightly against it. He really wasn't sure what caused him to do what he did, but he wasn't mad for doing it.  
  
A tap on his shoulder caused him to jump a little. He turned around to face Bakura, same perturbed look on his face as always.  
  
Bakura grabbed his coat and keys and opened the front door. "Well then, let's go."  
  
Ryou ran to the front door and watched the car pull out of the small driveway with a smile on his face. Everything was going good... for now.  
  
-  
  
Bakura started up the street, "Well, where do you want to go?"  
  
Malik shrugged, "Anywhere. Just show me around."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Bakura drove around her and there, occasionally stopping and pointing something out, or explaining something. Before long Malik realized how much Bakura talked about Ryou. Almost every place they looked at had some connection to the twins. It was either "we used to play there" or "Ryou skinned his knee there" or "that's where Ryou used to go all the time". Malik began to get the feeling that maybe Bakura did care about his brother, or at least more than he let on.  
  
"Well, where now?" Bakura asked.  
  
"How about that small café we just passed by," Malik suggested.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Soon they were back and parked and walking inside.  
  
A short waitress with black hair stood smiling. "Hello, how many?"  
  
Bakura looked around, "How many does it look like?"  
  
The waitress paused for a minute looking slightly surprised, "Um-"  
  
Malik stepped forward, "Uh, two please," he said as politely as he could and nonchalantly nudging Bakura's arm.  
  
"Y-Yes, please follow me," she said, her smile returning but not as confident.  
  
She led them to their table and gave them each a menu with a promise of 'being right back".  
  
Once she was out of sight Malik leaned forward, "Bakura, why'd you do that? It was mean."  
  
"So? She had it coming for her. I hate when they ask people that. "How many?" when they can count themselves! Besides, there was only two of us."  
  
Malik shook his head but couldn't help from smiling. He had a point.  
  
Bakura picked up his menu and continued reading.  
  
The waitress came back with notepad and pen ready, "Well, what can I get you to drink?"  
  
Bakura blinked, "This is a café. Doesn't it go without saying that we're going to drink coffee?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. What kind-of coffee would you like?"  
  
"Strong black please."  
  
"What-kind?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Black."  
  
Once again Malik stepped in, "I'll have a snicker's mocha, and just get him a French roast...decaffeinated." 'Definitely decaffeinated.'  
  
The waitress smiled, "R-Right. Coming right up." She left.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "I can't believe this. Worst service I've received for a while."  
  
Malik raised a brow, "You don't go out much, do you?"  
  
"Nah, 'sides, Ryou barely lets me."  
  
"I can see why."  
  
Bakura propped an elbow up on the table and sighed, "So, tell me something about you. Any family, siblings?"  
  
"I have an older sister, Ishizu. Other than that, my mother and father passed away when I was young."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. My mother also passed away and my father might as well. He's never around. Always off on business in ancient cities or towns. Mostly Egypt. But... does he ever consider how his sons deal with this? No. I don't even think he's ever regarded the fact that we might want to come with him some time, 'cuz I mean, isn't that what families are supposed to do?" He paused, "Sorry, I was rambling."  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what families are supposed to do..."  
  
"Here's your order," the waitress said holding a tray.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms, "It's about time. How hard is it to make coffee? All you do is squeeze the juice out of the beans."  
  
"I-It's a bit more complicated than that..."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I mean you FILTER the juice out of the beans. Jeez..."  
  
"Uh, thank you," Malik said quickly.  
  
The girl nodded and quickly walked off.  
  
Bakura picked up his coffee cup and was about to take a sip-"What?" he asked. Malik was giving him an evil look. It didn't remain for long though and was almost instantly replaced with laughter.  
  
""Squeeze the juice out of the beans?" Great explanation."  
  
"It's true! I've made coffee before. So, what are you drinking?"  
  
"A snicker's mocha."  
  
"Is it any good?"  
  
Malik slid it over, "try it."  
  
Bakura looked at the drink cautiously and took a small drink. He seemed to ponder whether or not he liked it for a moment before nodding. "It's official, this is absolutely... delicious. You're taking mine," he said handing Malik the French roast. "Enjoy."  
  
Malik smiled and shook his head. Ok, maybe he'd let him have his way -this- time.  
  
Bakura sat drinking his drink and wondering what had possessed him to be so... outgoing. He wasn't acting like his usual self at all. If Jounouchi or Yami saw him like this, they'd probably die of a heart attack. He would definitely have to tone it down a notch... if he could. It was kind of hard to be serious around Malik though.  
  
Soon they were finished and out the door and about to get into the car when Bakura held his hand out. "Oh yeah, here, you left this money in there."  
  
"Hm?" Malik turned and gasped, "Bakura!" he started to laugh, "That's her tip!"  
  
"What? Three dollars? That's a waste, especially on someone who can't count TWO people."  
  
Malik sighed and smiled, "Thanks Bakura."  
  
They got into the car and headed back home.  
  
Bakura was still thinking. He'd actually had an ok time... not that he'd ever want to do it again or anything. Still, he remembered what Ryou said to him and as long as things stayed as they were now... he'd give Malik a chance.  
  
It's the least he could do.  
  
---TBC---  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review.  
  
Not sure what possessed me to do the waitress vs. Bakura thing but I liked it. Bakura undoubtedly won that round.  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. (Sorry SimDragon for the delay!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Why are we here?" Malik asked, looking at the small game shop.  
  
"Come on," Bakura said, "I have to go talk to Yami about something."  
  
Malik nodded and got out of the car, following Bakura to the front door. A tiny bell's jingle announced their presence as they entered and walked up to a small counter.  
  
A door behind the counter opened and Yugi rushed out. "Oh, hey you two. Yami's out back if you'd like to talk to him. Do you want me to go get him?"  
  
Bakura nodded and crossed his arms.  
  
"Ok," Yugi said cheerfully and disappeared out the door.  
  
Malik took a seat on one of the nearby benches and waited.  
  
Moments later, Yami walked back in. "Yes Bakura?"  
  
"When is the next club scheduled?" he asked.  
  
"Um," Yami seemed to think about it for a moment, "Actually it's tomorrow. Can you still make it?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just making sure."  
  
"I lost my drumsticks yesterday and almost had a mental meltdown."  
  
Bakura shook his head and smirked. "One time, I had misplaced my guitar and I almost destroyed the house while trying to find it. That didn't settle to well with Ryou, as you can imagine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Malik sat by, watching the whole exchange of words with slight curiosity. What was it about the two... no, what was it about Yami that seemed strange. It was the way he talked to Bakura, and Malik was no dummy. Could it be that he... 'Nah...' Malik thought. 'Surely Yami doesn't-'  
  
"Hello Malik," a cheerful voice said.  
  
Malik turned to face large violet eyes and a carefree smile. "Yugi."  
  
"Are you okay? You seemed to be zoning out a moment ago."  
  
Malik waved it off. "Oh no, I'm perfectly alright."  
  
At about this point, Yami and Bakura had turned toward both of them.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Bakura asked.  
  
Malik nodded, "Yeah, fine." He cursed mentally for the confusion he had just caused but thankfully it seemed to be quickly forgotten.  
  
Yugi patted Malik on the shoulder and went to stand beside Yami, who draped an arm around him.  
  
Malik smirked to himself, 'Nah, I was definitely wrong.'  
  
Not too long after that, Bakura and Malik were headed back to the house. The sky was already showing signs of darkening, even possibly rain.  
  
"Thanks for showing me around today," Malik said.  
  
Bakura sighed. "Yeah whatever. You probably would've gotten lost on your own—but yeah, you're welcome."  
  
They pulled into the driveway, parked the car, and went back into the house.  
  
Ryou greeted them almost immediately, "Hello, so how did things go?"  
  
Malik raised a brow, "It was all fine until we went to the café..."  
  
Ryou bit his lip, "Oh. I probably should've told you not to take Bakura anywhere public... which pretty much rules out everywhere. Tell me he didn't give you the tip back..." By the look on Malik's face he knew it was so. "Oh well," he smiled, "at least you both came back in one piece."  
  
"Surprisingly..." He turned to talk to Bakura but he had disappeared. "I didn't even see him leave."  
  
"Get used to it. He has a habit of walking off in the middle of conversations."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you later." He stopped at the stairs, "I don't have to wake up early tomorrow, do I?"  
  
"No. We don't have to meet at the club until around 3pm tomorrow."  
  
Malik sighed, "Good. 'Night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Ryou sat at the kitchen table once Malik had left and wondered. Could things really be improving? Bakura didn't pester him about what he did all day or worry over him being alone in the house. It seemed Bakura's shift of attention was... elsewhere.  
  
Upstairs, Malik had stripped and wrapped a towel around his waist. Bakura had still not shown his face since they had walked through the front door but Malik didn't worry about it... or at least he tried not to.  
  
He walked to the bathroom, pushed the door open, and froze.  
  
Bakura stood, "dressed" exactly as he, only he was one second away from removing the towel.  
  
Almost immediately, that well-known scowl returned to his face. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
Malik threw his hands up, "I've been blinded!"  
  
"By what, my nipples?" he said perturbed. "Now was there something you wanted? Because I was about to take a shower."  
  
Malik sighed but couldn't help smirking, "Well, I did want the shower..."  
  
"Well, you'll have to wait in line 'hun, cuz I've got it now."  
  
"Did you just call me "hun"? That's scary."  
  
"Oh shut up. You're a beanpole, can't you wash yourself off in the sink?"  
  
Malik glared, "Very funny."  
  
Bakura turned to start the water and picked a bad time to let go of his towel because, well, the support that held it up was... gone.  
  
Downstairs, Ryou, who was washing dishes, paused when he heard at first laughter, then yelling, and finally what sounded like a chase going on upstairs. What followed was a loud crash and silence.  
  
"I don't know whether it'd be better to go up there and make sure they're okay, or stay down here where it's safer..." Ryou thought aloud.  
  
Malik all of a sudden came running down the stairs and took sanctity behind a stunned Ryou. "Don't let him get me!" he laughed.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Bakura rushed into the kitchen breathing hard. "Oh, I see. You think hiding behind Ryou will save you?"  
  
"Need I ask why you two are running around the house wearing only bath robes?" Ryou inquired.  
  
"Don't ask, just run," Malik suggested.  
  
Bakura took a step forward and grinned triumphantly. "You have nowhere to go Malik."  
  
"Stop right there, Bakura," Ryou said and smiled. In his hand he held a bottle of dish soap, the lid removed.  
  
Bakura gasped, "You wouldn't hit your own brother!"  
  
Ryou looked at Malik for confirmation.  
  
Malik nodded, "Fire at will."  
  
One small squeeze of the bottle sent blue liquid flying through the air. It landed perfectly on Bakura's chest.  
  
Bakura pretended to fall back, as if a real bullet had hit him, and collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Do you think he's dead?" Malik asked.  
  
Ryou shrugged, "I'd go check just in case."  
  
Malik inched slowly to the fallen teen and loomed over him. "Yep, I think you got him."  
  
Suddenly, Bakura's eyes flew open and in a fluid-like moment, Malik was pinned to the floor. "Think again. It seems that I've got you."  
  
For a moment there was silence. Malik didn't really want to make any sudden movement but for some strange reason, his heart was racing. Bakura was wondering why he wasn't making any move to release him. Each stared at the other with a confused expression. But, as all things come to an end, so did this and soon Bakura was back on his feet and standing at the door.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take that shower," he said and left.  
  
Malik dusted off his back and yawned, "I'm going to go wait in his room." Soon he was gone as well.  
  
Ryou, who had watched the awkward moment, smiled. "And so it begins..."  
  
--  
  
The next morning came quickly and around 1 o'clock there was a surprise knock on the door.  
  
Ryou answered it to find Jounouchi and Yami standing side by side.  
  
"Hey, is Bakura here?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll go get him."  
  
"He better have his lame butt outta bed."  
  
Moments later Bakura was at the door glaring daggers at Jounouchi. He hadn't been in a very good mood ever since Ryou had burned himself on the stove earlier that morning. What made matters worse was the fact that soon after that, Ryou had dropped a plate and cut himself on the broken glass. "I didn't quite hear that last part. What did you say?"  
  
"Heh, only that you're the greatest vocalist I've ever known. I just don't deserve to be in this trio sometimes."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "You can say that again. Now what is it you two want?"  
  
Yami spoke up saying, "We were wondering if you wanted to practice a little before we head out today."  
  
"Sure, where today?"  
  
"Well, could we do it here? The Shop is filled up today and we can't go to Jou's house."  
  
"Fine," Bakura grunted.  
  
They all shuffled into the house and set up their places and finally after everything was placed and plugged, they began.  
  
( (AN: insert any song here, but right now I want to strangle someone. Every time I uploaded the chapter, everything after the song was screwed up!))  
  
Malik, who had come in earlier to listen to the song, nodded. "Nice."

Jounouchi shrugged, "Bakura wrote it. Hence the fact that it's not really happy..."

"Jou, shut up. If you'd wrote it, it would go something like this: Mary had a little lamb... and so on."

"Would not!" Jounouchi retorted.

Yami stepped in, "Let's just get going please."

"With pleasure."

Everyone gathered outside and into their individual vehicles and were on their way. Ryou and Malik once again rode with Bakura and thankfully no arguments took place. After stopping and picking up a few more people and driving for about 15 minutes, they finally reached the club.

Everyone gathered inside and sat together at two connected booths.

"We're the fifth band up," Yami informed the others.

"Fifth?" Jounouchi asked. "Usually we're placed at least second."

Bakura looked up at him, "be glad we're going at all, Jou."

Malik glanced at Ryou, slightly confused.

Ryou only shrugged. "Sometimes he just gets like this," he whispered. "I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom," he said. Bakura nodded. Ryou backed his chair out right into someone else accidentally knocking their drinks out of their hand. He stood up quickly to face two unhappy guys, "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Yeah, you better be," one of them said.

"Just look what you did," said the second, "You ruined my buddy's shirt. You outta be ashamed."

Ryou bit his lip, "Yes, of course."

The two guys took a few steps forward pushing Ryou against the table. "Are you scared, cuz' you should be."

"Not as scared as the two of you will be when I'm through with you," Bakura said, stepping between the guys and Ryou.

"Oh really?" the first one said, sounding un-amused.

"Yeah," Jounouchi cut in, "Cuz I'm gonna make sure I get in a few punches too."

Honda smirked, "Don't forget me, Jou."

"How could I?"

The two put their hands up and backed away. "Fine... but this ain't over," the second said.

Yami stood up, arms crossed, "Actually... it is."

The two boys glared but left quickly.

Ryou sat down and drummed his fingers on the table, "Uh, maybe I won't go to the restroom after all..."

"Damn right you won't," Bakura said, aggravated.

"Oh come on, Bakura," Jounouchi said. "It was just a misunderstanding-"

"Just shut up, Jou! This doesn't concern you."

"You're yelling at me, so yes it does!"

"Guys come on," Yami said.

"No!" Bakura said. "I'm tired of this crap that goes on 24/7. It's childish and I won't be a part of it!"

"Fine, then don't be!" Jounouchi said.

"Fine!" And with that said, he got up and stormed off.

Yami ran a hand over his face, "Well this is just great."

"It's all my fault," Ryou said.

"No, it's not." Jounouchi sat down quietly, "Well, who's gonna go talk to him?"

"Maybe I should," Yami said.

"Or me, I caused this mess," Jounouchi admitted.

"No you didn't, Jou."

"I could go," Honda said.

"No," Malik said, pushing in his chair. "I'll go."

---TBC--- Ooooh what will happen next?

Please review! Thanks for reading.

AmethystRoze


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bakura paced outside muttering a string of curses. Who did Jounouchi think he was anyway? Ordering him around like that and trying to lecture him on how to treat his own brother!  
  
'Just a misunderstanding, my ass,' he thought, going over the situation. 'Ryou's going to get himself hurt one of these days because he's such a klutz... and I know who'll be to blame...'  
  
The lot was silent, except for a small bird's warble, but other than that, it was completely deserted. The cars were parked everywhere, and in every direction so Bakura had to shift around quite a bit while on his walk. Looking up, he could've sworn he saw a shadow by one of the vehicles, but when he looked closer, no one was in sight.  
  
'Now I'm seeing things...'  
  
Thinking over the current situation yet again, he came to the conclusion that yes, the situation did get slightly out of line but that didn't constitute for his own actions... not that he felt bad or anything. Just guilty.  
  
Turning to go back into the club, a sudden movement to his left made him stop. He could hear quick footsteps that echoed throughout the lot, making them sound as though they were all around him. It also gave him a distorted guestimate as to how many people were actually there. When the steps stopped, Bakura shifted his glance around trying to catch even the slightest movement.  
  
A clang behind him caught his ear, but it was too late. Faintly, he remembered being hit over the head with something and the echoing 'pang' noise it made as it contacted it.  
  
A guy grabbed onto Bakura's shoulders as he slipped into unconsciousness. "What now?"  
  
One of the guys from earlier stepped into the light shining overhead from the bright bulb. "Drag him over there." He smirked at the ivory-haired teen, "I told you this wasn't over..."  
  
Inside, Yami sighed and focused a well-known look on Jounouchi.  
  
"What!?" Jounouchi asked, "Don't even give me that look... the 'Why'd you have to open your big mouth' look... It wasn't my fault and you know it. Bakura's just hot-headed." He stuck his lower lip out in a fake pout.  
  
Honda raised a brow, "Do that for long and it'll get stuck that way..."  
  
Jounouchi was quick to suck it back in.  
  
Yami shook his head, "Jou, I didn't say it, you did. But, while we're on the subject, why did you have to open your big mouth?"  
  
Ryou's brow furrowed, "Really guys, it's all right... I didn't really mind-"  
  
Jounouchi pointed to him, "Uh-huh! Didn't really mind, meaning you did to some extent. Right?"  
  
"Well, uh-"  
  
Yami shook his head and smiled, "All the fights seem to be between you two lately. Is there something I don't know about?"  
  
Honda looked at Jounouchi with a raised brow, "Is there?"  
  
"Of course not! I hate his guts! Well, maybe I don't hate them..."  
  
Ryou blinked. This conversation was taking an interesting turn, a very interesting turn indeed. It needed to be stopped before things got weird and awkward.  
  
Yami smirked, "Bakura did say he had his eye on a skinny blond-haired teen the other night..."  
  
...Too late.  
  
Jounouchi scoffed, "He was talking about Malik! Remember? Now that I think about it, he has been overly...interested, shall we say, in Malik. What do you guys think?"  
  
Yami blinked. This conversation was taking an interesting turn, a very interesting turn indeed. It needed to be stopped before things got weird and awkward.  
  
Yuugi chimed in with, "He has! They went out to eat and everything! Ryou even told me Malik saw him naked!"  
  
...Too late.  
  
Honda's eyes went wide, "Are you serious?"  
  
Ryou was quick to intervene. "Yes, but only because they were about to take a shower-"  
  
Yami cocked a brow, "Together?"  
  
"NO! Oh god no. It was an accident. Afterwards, Bakura chased him everywhere and practically pinned him to the floor," he laughed, "You should have seen it." Looking up, he noticed everyone was giving each other suggestive looks.  
  
Jounouchi's lips curled into a sneaky grin. "Did you just say he had him pinned to the floor...?"  
  
Ryou slapped himself mentally. 'Why me...?'  
  
Outside, Malik stood on the entrance steps leading into the club. 'Where could he have gone?' he thought, looking around. There was no one in sight and scarcely a sound could be heard.  
  
He spotted his car, meaning he hadn't left, but he wasn't anywhere in plain sight.  
  
On the contrary, he had been drug to a spot right beside the club in an alley-like area. His eyes cracked open and his gaze was met first with darkness, then as it adjusted, he could plainly see a figure before him.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you bash into my head?" Bakura asked.  
  
The person loomed over him, extending a hand which Bakura took and stood to his feet. But, just as soon as he had stood, the same hand that had helped him up balled into a fist and slammed into his jaw.  
  
For a minute, Bakura felt like fluid was swimming around in his head. Standing up straight, the black clouds disappeared from his eyes and he could see clearly. "You?! The guy from earlier?"  
  
The guy smirked, "Yep, me and my buddy here." The other guy steeped into view. "And for you info, it was this that I creamed you with..." He lifted in his hand the lid of a steel garbage can and tossed it, letting it slam to the ground with a large clank and roll until it lay still on the floor.  
  
"No wonder it hurt like hell," Bakura mused, rubbing his scalp. "Don't you think it's a little cheap hitting something from behind? I can tell you two are a bunch of scared sissies..."  
  
That earned him another punch.  
  
Bakura held his bruised cheek and smirked. "That's one helluva right hook you got there."  
  
The guy laughed. "Wow, a charmer 'till the end. Hold him back, Bailey."  
  
Bailey, who had to have been the other guy, ran around and held Bakura's arms behind his back. He had an amazingly strong grip too, for Bakura couldn't even move them, let alone get free. Usually this would be a piece of cake for him, but after being socked twice and clunked in the head with the garbage can lid, he wasn't exactly top notch.  
  
"You know, you're not that bad looking now that I can see you," the guy standing before him said.  
  
Bakura glared, "Aw, how sweet of you to say that."  
  
"Even cuter when you bare your fangs. By the way, I'm Kurt. And you are...?"  
  
"Gonna kick your ass once I get free from this iron grip back here."  
  
"Well," Kurt said, "Seeing as that's not going to happen, and your little friends aren't here to back you up, let's move on." Tracing a thin finger down Bakura's cheek, he watched with amusement as Bakura glared back at him with hatred. He gripped Bakura's chin in his palm and turned his face from side to side as if scrutinizing him for any flaws. Then, he lowered his face, his lips inches away from Bakura's and-  
  
Bakura kicked him square in the crotch. "Take that, you ass."  
  
Malik, who had heard the clank and roll and was wondering where it came from, clearly heard the shrill scream that echoed through the lot. Following the sound around to the side of the club structure, he found the guy holding Bakura back and the other doubled over on the ground.  
  
'This definitely isn't good,' Malik thought.  
  
Malik, being small and 'beanpolish', didn't stand a chance against the ogre who had Bakura's hands pinned behind him. Looking around for something to throw, anything, he found just the thing: a dislodged brick.  
  
Bailey gaped at his fallen buddy. "What have you done? I'm gonna crush your face in!" Swinging Bakura around with one hand, but still keeping his death- like grip on one of his wrists, he raised his fist, ready to make contact with Bakura's face.  
  
Malik ran and, praying that it would hit, launched the maroon brick into the air. It sailed but for a second and came plummeting down straight onto Bailey's head. He released Bakura and fell onto the ground, motionless.  
  
Bakura blinked and looked up at the sky questioningly. "God?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, did I kill him? Bakura! Are you all right?" Malik said running to his side. "Than goodness I found you. And he's breathing!"  
  
Kurt groaned and Bakura kicked him, knocking him out cold. Suddenly it all registered. Malik had saved him. For a moment, he felt thanks, and then strangely, anger. A scowl spread across his face and he shoved past Malik.  
  
Malik was slightly confused. He had expected something like...gratitude maybe? But, this was Bakura we were talking about. "Are you okay?" he asked running up to him. Noticing the black and blue on his cheekbone, he bit his lip. "Your cheek-"  
  
"Is fine!" Bakura growled. "I'm fine. I would've been fine if it hadn't been for you. I don't need to be saved!" And with that said, he got in his car, slammed the door, and sped off.  
  
Malik watched as the red lights on the rear of the car disappeared into the distance. The sounds of the others were suddenly audible and when he turned around, Ryou rushed up to him. "  
  
"What's wrong, Malik? Where's Bakura?" he asked.  
  
Malik shook his head, "No time to explain. Honda, can I see your car keys for a moment?"  
  
Honda tossed them to him. "Sure, why?"  
  
Malik rushed to their car, and before shutting the door yelled a quick "Thanks a lot", before turning the key and disappearing as well.  
  
Everyone stood silent for a moment and then Jounouchi spoke.  
  
"Uh, did he just speed off with your car, Honda?"  
  
Honda blinked, "he did."  
  
Ryou smiled, "No worries. We can just find Bakura and he'll drive us all home." He turned toward the parking lot and paused.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Tell me he didn't..."  
  
Ryou turned and sighed. "Does anyone have money for a cab?"  
  
--  
  
Malik played cat and mouse with Bakura all the way to wherever he was headed. It hadn't taken long for him to catch up to Bakura but staying caught up was the problem. Bakura didn't even know Malik was chasing him.  
  
At one point, Bakura made a sharp turn and Malik didn't catch it but he decided to keep going straight just in case they caught up. After about ten minutes of not catching up, he decided to just head to the house. It was his last chance and guess.  
  
Pulling up to the house, Malik was relieved to see Bakura's car parked hastily in the driveway; the driver door not even shut completely. He rushed up to the door finding it thankfully unlocked and walked in. The place was dark, except for a dim light that could be seen from upstairs in one of the bedrooms. Faintly, Malik could hear the strings of a guitar being plucked and creating a melodious song that almost sounded...sad.  
  
Sitting the keys on the table, he made his way quietly up the steps and noticed easily that the song came from Bakura's room. Walking down the hall, the music suddenly stopped mid-note and all was silent. Malik wasn't sure whether or not Bakura had heard him or not, but he chanced continuing anyways.  
  
Stepping into the doorway, Malik froze. Was Bakura? No... Were those just, they couldn't be... But wait... it is. He is...  
  
Silent tears streaked down Bakura's cheeks but he made no crying sound. He didn't even look like he was crying. It just seemed as though his eyes were leaking water and he sat unbeknownst to them staring blankly at the floor.  
  
Malik took a deep breath and took a step in, noticing idly that the guitar had been laid on the floor. Bakura looked up at him as he entered and remained quiet on the bed.  
  
"You'd better etch this scene very well into your mind," Bakura said, "because it's one you'll never see again."  
  
Malik frowned and came to sit beside of him. Surprisingly, Bakura made no protest or nasty comment. He just sat, eyes devoid of emotion as though he were detached from the scene. Finally, Malik questioned him asking, "Are you all right?"  
  
Bakura ran a hand over his face and the tears seemed to disappear, as though they had never existed and it had never happened. Malik was already forgetting that it had. "Define...all right."  
  
"Well, feeling better?"  
  
Bakura raised a brow. "No."  
  
"I don't know if I did anything wrong...but if I did...sorry." Malik didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure why Bakura was so upset.  
  
Bakura smirked at the comment, but it was a bitter smirk; one filled with skepticism and disbelief. Standing up, he made his way over and looked for not more than a second at a photo of him and Ryou when they weren't more than 5 years old. Their father was standing behind them, a shoulder on each of theirs, and they were all smiling except for Bakura. He had a pout on his face and didn't look at all thrilled.  
  
"Ever since I was little, I've had the responsibility of watching over Ryou. If Ryou ever got hurt, it was always my fault because I was supposed to watch over him. I was always the more serious, stern and stronger one, physically and emotionally, and so naturally whenever father went away, Ryou was my responsibility. Because father is rarely ever here, he's always my responsibility. Even though we're the same age, I have to be the older one. I'm always worrying over Ryou and taking the blame for him. Tonight I almost got beaten up because of it. I'm always the one who does the saving... that's why I couldn't believe it when you had...saved me in a way. I guess I was sort of mad because I felt like I wasn't good enough anymore."  
  
Malik raised a brow, "I just didn't want you getting hurt. That guys fist would've probably broken your jaw." He went carefully over Bakura's words. "Is that why you're always so... defensive around him?"  
  
Bakura smirked, "Yep. Weakness invites attack, so Ryou's a sitting duck. You leave him alone in the kitchen for one moment and he's already cut or burned himself, or both at the same time," he said, referring to earlier. "If anything ever happened to him, I'd never forgive or be able to live with myself. It's not like I hate him; he is my brother after all."  
  
"Well, I know you may not like hearing it from me... but I think you're just the brother Ryou needs."  
  
Bakura sighed. 'Why did I just spill all of that out to him. It's not he... well, maybe he does care. I suppose it's good to actually have someone that I can talk to... even if it is beanpole.' Smirking evilly, he turned toward Malik, "Do you know that one of the guys who attacked me earlier said I was cute?"  
  
Malik shook his head, "He'd be wrong if he thought otherwise-"...'OH MY GOD! I just said that!' he thought, "-Because, well, you're a really intriguing person..."  
  
Bakura raised a brow. "Intriguing?"  
  
Malik stood quickly, "Yeah, now about that bruise. I'm gonna go get you some ice. It must really sting, see ya in a few!" He dashed out the door.  
  
Bakura felt strangely flattered, and it was weird because he wasn't one to normally be flattered by anything...especially a beanpole that made him feel like an idiot, yet strangely appreciated at the same time. 'And did he just agree that I was cute?'  
  
His thoughts were stopped short Malik running back into the room holding a bowl of ice water and a rag. Malik sat the bowl down and dampened the cloth, raising it to Bakura's cheek, but Bakura seized his wrist.  
  
"I'll do it," he said taking the rag. "I don't need you babying me."  
  
Malik raised a brow; "You missed the bruise by a mile."  
  
Bakura glared, "My face isn't even a mile long, idiot."  
  
"Oh, there we go with the charming vocabulary again-"  
  
"If you're so smart, you put it on it."  
  
Malik took the rag and guided it softly to the bluish part of his cheek, and almost immediately Bakura winced. "I told you you missed it..."  
  
"It hurts like hell!"  
  
"Well, do you have any suggestions to dull the pain?" he asked, jokingly.  
  
Bakura smirked connivingly, "My mother used to kiss my cheek-"He had said that before thinking. It's not like Malik was going to-  
  
It happened it an instant, and a moment later, it might not have ever happened at all. Malik leaned in quickly and left a feather-soft kiss on Bakura's cheek. "Feel better now?" he asked.  
  
Bakura blinked unsure if it actually had happened. Malik acted like it wasn't a big deal. It was! You don't just kiss someone and expect them to be calm about it, or you at least didn't do it to Bakura.  
  
The phone took an opportune time to ring making Bakura jump and Malik eyed him strangely as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Bakura asked into the phone.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou said. "Oh thank goodness you're home. I was really worried. Is Malik there?"  
  
"Of course. Why, where are you?" Malik's eyes widened. "In a cab?! Why?"  
  
Malik got up quickly, "I'll go out to meet them..."  
  
Ryou sighed, "So that's when he chased after you and was gone." A smile spread across his face, "He was awfully worried about you..."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."  
  
"Well, I just pulled in. Everyone else is home, and the others will be by tomorrow to pick the car up. I told them they could just hang out with us for a while as a sort of collateral."  
  
Bakura glared, "Joy."  
  
"I'll see you in a moment-"  
  
"Ryou...what does it mean when someone tells you that you're intriguing?"  
  
Ryou paused to think about it, then said simply, "It means they like you."  
  
Bakura hung up the phone not too long after and thought for a moment. 'Well...' he smirked, 'this makes things very interesting...'  
  
---TBC---  
  
Another chapter complete. Sorry for the delay. I've not been home as of late. Vacation's where I wanna be, party on the beach where the money is free...  
  
Yeah, ehem, so I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hope you summer goes well   
  
Thanks for reading, and please review.  
  
AmethystRoze 


	6. Chapter 6

Long time, no chapter, eh? The reason's in my profile if you'd like to know. All that matters this is up, right? Heh...

Chapter 6

"Make way for the best bass player alive!" Jounouchi announced, walking through the front door.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "More like, make your way for the biggest idiot alive..."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Drop it, Jou," Honda warned, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him into the house. "Hey, where's Malik? He's got my keys..."

Ryou appeared from behind a doorway. "He's coming. He's upstairs getting dressed."

Jounouchi raised a brow. "Why is it that no one ever stays fully clothed in this house?"

Yami flashed Jounouchi a curious grin as he entered the house with Yuugi-in-tow. "What's this about not being fully clothed?"

"You don't wanna know," Honda warned.

Malik rushed in the hall not too long after, the keys jingling in his hand. "Honda, there you are!" He handed him his keys. "Sorry about last night..."

"Don't worry about it," Honda assured him. "I'm sure it was for a good cause."

Bakura glowered. "Can someone please shut the door?"

Yuugi closed it and walked in, greeting Ryou and Malik. "It's good to see you two again. Malik, how did things go last night with Bakura?"

Everyone seemed to go silent, and turned to Malik for his response.

"Oh, well," Malik said, feeling slightly pressured by everyone's inquisitive stares. "Nothing really happened-"

"He gallantly rescued me from those two pricks who were bothering Ryou last night." Bakura said suavely, swinging an arm over Malik's shoulder.

"Eh, gallantly?" Jounouchi repeated, scratching his head. "Did he ride in on a white horse or somethin'?"

"No, all he needed was a brick."

"It's amazing how a simple brick could bring two people so close," Jounouchi teased.

"We're not close-!" Malik retorted.

"Bakura's arm is around you..." Yuugi pointed out. "How much closer could you get?"

Bakura seemed to be laughing quietly the whole time.

Did he think this was funny?

Ryou tried to help Malik out. "They're finally friends. That's all."

"I'm friends with Bakura and he doesn't put his arm around me!" Jounouchi said, stating fact.

"Is that jealousy I sense, Jou?" Honda asked, a smirk upon his face.

"Heck no. I just almost _envy _anyone who could get so close to our lead guitarist and vocalist."

Malik was so close to blushing and he wasn't sure why. In and instant he was away from Bakura and almost on the other side of the room.

"There is nothing going on between us!" he said.

"Actually," Bakura said, a devious smile upon his face. "He did kiss me."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

Malik almost felt like he had shrank a thousand times... If only he had. "He told me to..."

Everyone shifted their glances toward Bakura for his answer.

"I never told you to do anything," Bakura said simply. "I merely stated that my mother used to kiss me on the cheek when I wasn't feeling well... then you just did it."

Now everyone was looking at Malik.

"Well, uh..."

Okay, Malik had been exposed. What was he going to do? It's not like he liked Bakura, but that's sure how it was starting to look.

"We're just friends," Bakura said, shrugging. "Haven't you ever kissed your friend before, Jou?"

Jounouchi's jaw dropped. "How dare ya drag me into this! Why I outta-"

"Calm down, Jou," Honda said, grasping onto his collar. "He's got a point."

"But," Jounouchi sniffled. "That kiss was an accident... And Yami did too!"

Malik blinked, and leaned towards Ryou. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh," Ryou said, "We had this get-together party here about two months ago and 'truth or dare' was involved. Jounouchi ended up getting dared to kiss Bakura and he was about to but he changed his mind, and well, he tripped and kissed him anyways. It was quite funny actually."

"And Yami?"

"Well..." Ryou said, tapping his chin. "I didn't know about that."

"Listen, let's just practice a song or two," Bakura suggested. "That is why you came here isn't it? I'm sure it wasn't for some lover's spat."

Jounouchi seemed to seethe. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Hey," Yuugi said, looking around. "Where's Yami?"

Everyone looked around, but sure enough, Yami was gone.

"He was just here a second ago," Ryou pointed out. "I didn't even see him leave..."

"He probably wanted a breath of fresh air," Bakura said. "Jou spreads enough hot air around here." Opening the front door, he said, "I'll go get him."

Yami sure enough was sitting down on the top step that led up to the front door. His head seemed to be lowered in contemplation.

"Hey Yami, are you coming back in?" Bakura asked, standing beside him.

Yami must not have expected him to be there because he jumped slightly at the voice. "Oh, Bakura... Sorry I left so suddenly."

"Come to think of it, why did you?"

"I just needed time to think."

"About what?"

"Just... the band. Things seem to be getting in our way lately... I just wasn't sure if we'd be able to keep this up."

Bakura raised a brow. "Keep what up? The band? Yami," Bakura said, kneeling and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tribute to the Doomed in never going to break up." He rolled his eyes. "Even the blonde idiot in there couldn't make us."

"Yes... I suppose..." he sighed. "Bakura... do you like Malik?"

"Hm?" The question caught him off guard. "Do I... NO! He's just some pesky brat. We're only friends." Standing up, he brushed off his pants. "Why everyone thinks otherwise, I'm not sure. Come on back in, we're going to practice."

"...All right."

--

While the band practiced, Ryou and the others listened and made lunch. When it was prepared and the others were putting their instruments away, Ryou pulled Malik away to talk to him.

"Hey, thanks for helping out with everything this afternoon."

Malik elevated a brow. "It's the afternoon already? Time sure does fly..."

"Especially when you're having fun...right?" Ryou asked with a smile.

Malik gave him a questioning stare. "...Right..."

"I'm really glad you and my brother are finally friends. It's good for him to have someone that he can be close with."

"But we're not-"

"So what did you talk to my brother about yesterday? You must've told him something interesting."

Malik's brow creased. "Why do you say that?"

"A couple of reasons. One, he couldn't keep his hands off of you this morning, and two, you were blushing earlier when he had his arm around you."

"I... was actually blushing?" Malik asked, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice.

How could Ryou be smiling like that at a time like this?!

"Yes, you were," Ryou said. "So, do you like him?"

"Only as a friend!" Malik defended.

Ryou blinked, surprised at Malik's earnestness. "Whoever suggested anything more?"

Ok... Wait, who had? Shoot! Darn Ryou for that trick, if it was one.

"Who likes who?" Jounouchi asked, strolling up beside them.

"It's nothing of importance," Ryou said, easily changing the subject. "Are you three ready to eat?"

"Are we ever!" Jounouchi almost yelled. "You know Ryou, without you, I think Bakura would starve. You're the foundation that keeps this brother-ship alive. You're the fundamental piece of the puzzle. You're the-"

"Jou," Bakura said sternly, walking up beside him. "If you wanted dessert, all you had to do was ask."

"See, that's another thing about you two... It's like you can read minds or something. It's truly remarkable. Oh yeah, can I have dessert?"

Ryou couldn't help but laugh. "Of course."

Everyone took their seat around the house, either on a floor, at a table, or on a couch and enjoyed the evening's victuals.

"Hey... What do you think that club did last night when they found out we had disappeared?" Jounouchi asked.

"Went out of business," Honda stated, a smirk upon his face.

"You know it!"

"Of course they went out of business," Bakura continued, calmly sitting at his seat. "One of their most popular food-digesters didn't show up."

Jounouchi bared his teeth. "Ok, what's with all the snide come-backs, huh? Somebody is sure in a happy mood today..."

Honda nodded. "Now that you mention it, he has been rather feisty this evening."

A leer spread across Jounouchi's face. "If I didn't know better... I'd say that someone's caught Bakura's eye."

Malik almost choked on his pie. Ok, how did they do a full circle back to this subject again?

Yuugi sighed. "You say that every time he wins the verbal war."

"No way, but I'm serious now!"

Yami raised a brow. "That's a first."

Bakura stood up, seemingly unaffected by anyone's words. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that someone's being retarded."

"Yami!" Jounouchi yelled. "Bakura's using mean words."

Yami smiled and shook his head. "Now, now children..."

"Oh yeah... I've got the feeling that there's someone in this house that Bakura likes."

"In this house?" Bakura repeated, skeptically. "If it's so, then it must be you, dear Jou. Why are you so interested in the truth all of a sudden?"

"The truth?" Jounouchi said, a wicked smile coming to his face. "So what exactly is the truth, Bakura? That is, if you'd rather do a dare instead..."

Bakura turned, a doubtful gaze upon his face. "I know you did not just start a truth or dare game..."

"You bet your butt! Now you have to tell me-"

"Hold on, I'm not going first. But, I will ask you, truth or dare?"

Jounouchi stuck his tongue out. "Truth."

"Just exactly how much did you enjoy that breathtaking kiss we shared last time we played this little game?"

Yami seemed stunned and Jounouchi... well, looked mortified.

"I can't believe you brought that up again!" he said.

Bakura shrugged. "Hey, you originally brought it up. Now, how about telling us all the truth?"

"...But that was when I had a crush on you! And it wasn't breathtaking! It was an accident. Jeez, but...I did kind of, er, like it." That last part was barely audible. "I'd ask you next, if it weren't for the dumb rules of 'you can't ask the person who asked you'. How about... ah," he grinned. "Good 'ol Malik!"

Bakura narrowed his gaze and Malik almost jumped.

"Um, but I'm not-"

"If you're in the room," Ryou said, "You're playing."

"Truth or dare?" Jounouchi asked.

Knowing dares could be much worse, he said. "Truth."

"Why'd you chase after Bakura last night?"

All right. The question seemed simple enough.

"Well," Malik began, "I was really worried about him, I mean, well, I wanted to make sure he was okay. Or, it was, I just wanted to reassure him or something like that."

That got really complicated really fast.

Bakura mumbled a thoughtful "hm" and Jounouchi smirked.

Thank goodness that was over. The game was tossed back and forth between everyone until strangely it came back to Jounouchi... Malik's worst nightmare.

But... the blonde didn't target Malik again, but rather Bakura.

"All right. I've been waiting for this one all day and it's here. Truth or dare, Bakura."

Bakura challenged his stare with a smirk. "Dare."

"Ah, a daredevil to the end," Jounouchi tapped his finger on his chin. "Ok... I've got it. I dare you... to kiss Malik. And on the lips. Don't try none of that cheek stuff."

Malik swallowed hard. He only prayed that his flush wasn't visible to everyone else. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. Damn the person who created the game.

Bakura raised a brow. "You want me to kiss Malik?"

"You bet."

Bakura shrugged and walked the few steps it took to get to Malik standing directly in front of him. Malik could feel his own heart beating like crazy, but why was it doing that? It's not like Malik felt any attachment to the ivory-haired teen. Maybe Bakura would change his mind and not carry out the dare.

"Unlike you, Jou," Bakura said. "I never back down from a dare."

Bakura placed a single finger under Malik's chin easing it upward, gazing momentarily into Malik's lilac eyes, then subtly he leaned down, so close that Malik could feel the slight tingle of his breath upon his lips, until the space between them was diminished, and all that was left was a kiss.

---TBC---

It's crazy how one simple kiss could turn things so crazily around. Just wait until next chapter when things really get complicated.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

AemthystRoze


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Thanks so much for coming over today," Ryou said cheerfully as he ushered the last guest- Jounouchi- out of the house.

"Yeah, yeah," the blond said with a smirk. "We'll see ya later. Make sure to tell Bakura I said farewell. Maybe even give him a goodbye kiss for me." He faked a look of shock. "Oh yeah! That's Malik's job. Never mind."

"I heard that!" Bakura said, leaning up against the doorpost and sending him a glare. "But I'll remember to call you if I ever want a three-some." A leer tinted his lips. "I'm sure you'd appreciate that."

Jounouchi looked mortified. "I'll kick your ass next time," but Honda had dragged him in the car, stifling his complaints.

Waving goodbye, Bakura's smile left his face and he shut the door. Turning, he noticed quickly that Malik stood silently in the hall beside Ryou.

"Still not saying anything?" Bakura questioned him. When Malik remained silent, he said, "Fine, have it your way" in an uncaring manner, then jogged up the steps and down the hall.

Ok. Malik still couldn't believe what had happened just minutes earlier. Bakura had been dared to kiss him and he did! Following that was a round of applause and even mild shock that Bakura had gone through with it.

Malik had to have been the most shocked of all. Especially because of one VERY important fact:

He enjoyed the kiss.

What did that mean? Crap, he knew exactly what it meant. But maybe, just MAYBE it was some crazy result of hormonal imbalance. Yes, that had to be right. Bakura was good-looking, sure, he'd give him that, but looks were as far as it went.

"-so that's why I didn't have any napkins ready for us," Ryou finished. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

Malik turned quickly toward his friend. "What?" He broke out into a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

Ryou blinked then a grin graced his features. "It wasn't anything important. So anyways, it seems like you're finally fitting in with our group now. Don't you think?"

Malik shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Jounouchi doesn't seem to like me though..."

Ryou in response laughed. "Are you kidding me? Jou thinks you're an awesome person. He only picks on the people he likes."

"That's a great way to show someone you care," he said, one eyebrow raised.

"Different people show emotions differently, know what I mean?"

Malik could've sworn there was the slightest trace of mirth in his eyes.

"Are you making a reference to me?"

"Heavens no," Ryou stated.

Malik looked in the direction of Bakura's room. "Then to...-"

"You really should go get ready for bed," Ryou suggested. "Bakura likes to take long showers sometimes so he'll get mad if you turn the sink water on while he's in there."

Malik gave Ryou a skeptical look then muttered a quiet "Ok" and went up the stairs and toward Bakura's room.

How strange. Ryou almost acted as though he were planning something involving him and Bakura... But how absurd of an idea would that have been?

Walking in the room, he was surprised to find Bakura hanging up his clothes as he was dressed only in a pair of black boxers.

"Oh," Malik said suddenly, turning around so he wasn't facing him. "I'm sorry."

Bakura casually glanced at him over his shoulder. "For what? We're both guys. We both have the same parts... unless you're missing some."

Malik turned around quickly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You remind me of a pesky girl sometimes." Closing the closet door, he sat down on his bed focusing an unreadable gaze on the blonde. "Plus you suck at kissing."

Malik narrowed his gaze. "Last time I checked, I wasn't supposed to try. You were dared, not me."

"Sure... blame it on that. It still doesn't make up for the fact that you're a lousy smoocher."

Malik grabbed his toothbrush and stomped out of the room walking right back down the steps to Ryou.

"Can I help you?" Ryou asked, surprised to see him returning so quickly.

"Yeah. Tie your brother up and duck tape his mouth. I'm brushing my teeth down here."

With that said, he disappeared around a corner and into the kitchen.

A few moments later, Bakura appeared at the top of the steps.

"Did Malik pass through there?" he asked.

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, for some reason he's brushing his teeth in the kitchen..." He flashed his brother a warning glance.

"Hey, don't look at me. He's the one who decided to go all sensitive on me. Did he say anything to you?"

Shrugging, Ryou said "He mentioned something about tying you up and bringing duck tape into the whole mess."

"I like his thinking," Bakura said, smiling. He couldn't even help but laugh. "All right. When he's done, tell him I said to get his butt back upstairs and that the duck tape's in one of the kitchen drawers. I've got the rope." Winking, he disappeared back down the hall.

Malik peeked out of the kitchen beside Ryou. "I love how he thinks this is comical."

Ryou had to cover his mouth from laughing again. "Anyone would. It's pretty funny. He wants you to get your butt back upstairs. If anything, _you're_ the one who should be taking things lightly. Bakura's actually made peace with you. Becoming his friend is like achieving the impossible." Patting his on the back, he said, "Now you shouldn't be afraid to do anything else."

Malik wasn't very sure what he meant by that, but taking his words to heart, he went back to Bakura's room. Sure enough, he was showering so Malik was alone in the quiet room. His attention was drawn to a photo that sat near his bed. Walking closer, he noticed that Yami, Jounouchi and Bakura were in it. Jounouchi was busy goofing off, Yami was looking strangely at Bakura, and Bakura was rubbing his temples, obviously either annoyed or embarrassed at what Jounouchi was doing.

"That's strange," Malik said, looking closer at the picture. Yami's expression was the hardest to read. Was he feeling sympathy for what Bakura was feeling? Or had he maybe been upset with him that day?

He went to pick up the picture and accidentally knocked it off the desk sending it fluttering to the floor where it landed right in Bakura's guitar case. The guitar itself sat on the bed so Bakura had either been practicing with it or was planning to.

Picking the picture up, he then noticed the note that had been written in sharpy on the soft red velvet of the case's interior.

_Please accept this as a modest gift for always being there for us and singing your heart out._

_Yami_

And under that it read-

_We got this 'cuz you rule! But Yami paid for most of it... Heh, keep singing and playing! You're da man!_

_Jou_

"Hm..." Malik mused. 'Yami sure does care a lot about Bakura...' But that was an insane thought. It was probably just because they were such good friends and all. Nothing more... Still, this wasn't the first time Malik had had similar doubts...

The phone rang shaking Malik from his thoughts but he didn't get to it in time causing the answering machine to catch it.

"Hey..." a voice said, "This is Yami. Listen, I really need to talk to you, Bakura. It's important. Please call me when you get the chance. Bye."

And then he hung up.

Photo. Guitar case. Phone Message.

Three clues that pointed to one possible assumption:

Yami liked Bakura.

'Maybe I'll go talk to him tomorrow," Malik said to himself. "Rolling back the covers and getting into bed he said, "Wouldn't hurt to try."

The next morning came quickly and Malik was the first up. Bakura still slept quietly in the nearby bed, the covers drawn over his face. Taking this chance, he changed and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs.

Ryou must have been asleep too because he wasn't down stairs and his bedroom door was closed. That was good; Malik didn't want to have to explain why he was going to Yami's place.

Opening the front door and shutting it silently, he proceeded to walk to the game shop.

"Please come in," Yami said after he had opened the door, still somewhat surprised to see Malik there.

"Thanks," Malik said as genially as he could. The LAST thing he wanted was to have Yami upset with him.

"Yuugi's still sleeping," Yami pointed out. "We were up late last night watching a movie."

Malik wanted to make some sarcastic comment like "I'm sure you didn't watch it" but he let it slip. He wasn't exactly that good of a friend to Yami. Actually, Yami was the person he knew least.

"So what do you need?" Yami asked, sitting down at a table and signaling Malik to do the same.

Malik smiled thankfully and sat, folding his hands in his lap. "Ok... this might sound weird... but I was just wondering how you were doing?"

Yami blinked and raised a brow. "I'm fine... Why?"

"Well it's just that, I heard the message you left for Bakura yesterday and you sounded really troubled about something. I just wanted to know if maybe... you wanted to talk about it?"

Yeah. Right. Like Yami would want to talk to him about it...

Yami sat back crossing one leg over another and focusing a contemplative gaze on the blonde. "Oh... _that_..."

Yami sat in silence for a little bit and Malik thought he might never speak, but then, he finally stood, crossing his arms, and spoke.

"Well..." he spoke softly, "I've been trying to figure out what kind of person you are. You see to be harmless and polite, and barely fastidious. You're attractive and not egotistical, and you're even easy to like." He paused before continuing. "I suppose I even consider us friends."

Malik frowned. "But?"

Yami met his gaze, then broke it. "But... I can't help but have a slight aversion to you at the same time. I've known Bakura for a long time, longer than most... but he's never looked at me... the way he looks at you."

Malik's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and Yuugi walked in still wearing his pajamas and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Yami," he said tiredly. "And... Malik," he said, slightly surprised. "I didn't know you were coming over. Otherwise, I would've been up and ready to greet you. Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

"Um," Malik smiled awkwardly, "Don't worry about it. I just came to say hello..."

There was a knock at the front door and then it was opened, the telltale jingling slightly surprising everyone.

"I'm here," Bakura said, tossing his keys on the counter. "You said you needed to talk Yami..." he paused. "Malik... so this is where you were."

"I was just dropping by," Malik said, standing from his seat.

Jounouchi rushed into the room at this time, calming his frazzled hair. "I'm here. So what gives?"

"I'll go change and leave you guys alone to talk," said Yuugi, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Malik sighed. "I'd better go as well."

"Go sit in the car," Bakura stated. "I'll be out in a moment."

Malik nodded and left, doing as he had been told. Outside, the air had turned slightly nippy and a few leaves rustled at his feet. Opening the passenger door and getting in, he mused about what Yami had told him.

Yami actually did _LIKE_ Bakura. He had been right all along and who knew what he was in there telling Bakura at this very moment.

He's never looked at me... the way he looks at you 

This was just great. Ok, that was a lie. This sucked, for lack of a better word. Yami now had this _insane _assumption that Bakura _liked_ him.

If he did, that would be... Actually it wouldn't be that bad.

NO! WHY was he now thinking like that?

'Hormones,' he thought to himself. 'Just keep thinking hormones.'

He was shaken from his thoughts as Bakura got back into the car, stabbing the key into the ignition.

Okay... what was his problem?

"So... did everything go all right?" Malik questioned.

Bakura rubbed his forehead and heavily sighed. "It went fine."

"Oh..." Malik had this inkling that he might be lying.

"Did you know that-" Bakura began, but stopped. "Well, never mind," he quickly decided. "Because if I knew-"he paused. "Well... it's not like I did."

"Come again?" Malik asked, slightly confused.

Bakura turned focusing a concentrated stare on Malik. They were close too, so Bakura would only have to lean down slightly and their lips would meet.

"He's gotta be wrong," Bakura spoke once again.

"Wrong about what?" Malik asked.

Without any warning at all, Bakura leaned down pressing his lips softly on his. Moments later he drew back facing a now VERY confused Malik.

"He _had_ to be wrong," Bakura murmured, now not as sure as before.

"You can't just go around kissing people for no reason!" Malik stated angrily, a light blush on his face.

Bakura broke out of his pause and turned, starting the car. "You do," he said regards to the kiss on the cheek.

"For heaven's sake, Bakura. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well it meant something to me," he stated, focusing a glare on Malik.

"What really happened in there?" Malik asked facing forward and ignoring that last comment. Bakura really liked to joke.

Bakura waited a moment before answering, then said finally, "Tribute to the Doomed is breaking up."

---TBC---

Surprised? Well, yes. I'm guesstimating that there are only about two chapters left. We're approaching the end.

In the next chapter, Malik acts on impulse and makes a move he might soon regret... or not.

Thanks for reading, please review.

AmethystRoze


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, it's been almost two months since the last update. My fault. I'm really sorry. I hope you guys didn't think I was thru with this fic. Heck no! Not with this being the second to last chapter! Thanks for sticking with it!

Chapter 8

"_I'm here," Bakura said, tossing his keys on the counter. "You said you needed to talk Yami…" he paused. "Malik... so this is where you were."_

"_I was just dropping by," Malik said, standing from his seat. _

_Jounouchi rushed into the room at this time, calming his frazzled hair. "I'm here. So what gives?"_

"_I'll go change and leave you guys alone to talk," said Yuugi, exiting the room and closing the door behind him._

_Malik sighed. "I'd better go as well."_

"_Go sit in the car," Bakura stated. "I'll be out in a moment."_

"_Talk about leaving in a hurry," Jounouchi commented, noticing how the two had left._

_Bakura shrugged. "They were probably horrified by your face, Jou. You look like hell."_

"_What?!" he exclaimed, running to the nearest mirror, only then realizing that it was a joke. "Dang it, Bakura!" He faced him. "Wait, I owe you an ass-kicking!"_

"_If you wanted to touch my ass that badly-"_

"_Shut up!" Jounouchi yelled, though starting to laugh. "You are impossible."_

_Pretending to file his nails, Bakura smirked. "I know."_

_Yami suddenly cleared his throat somewhat loudly and the other two occupants turned quickly to face him._

"_Sorry Yams," the blonde said sheepishly._

_Yami smiled ignoring the nickname, but it quickly faded as he remembered why he had asked them there in the first place. "I'm sorry you had to come so early... It's just that I really wanted to get this over with as soon as possible."_

"_What is it?" questioned Bakura, now serious._

_The drummer lowered his gaze, as if contemplating something confusing, then spoke. "Bakura... do you like Malik?"_

_For a moment Bakura looked shocked, as though he hadn't expected the question at all. "As a friend."_

"_A friend," Yami repeated. "Do you remember when we first met a long time ago? When we were kids?"_

"_Of course. You were always hanging out with Ryou."_

"_-And you were always alone. I used to always wonder why you stayed away from us. I thought you hated me because whenever I asked you to play with us, you always walked away angry... It wasn't until later, actually a couple years later that I truly understood the kind of person you were. You wanted to be alone; it was the kind of person you were."_

"_Oh yeah!" Jounouchi cut in, snapping his fingers. "I remember! When we were in junior high together, all three of us, we finally became friends during the talent show when we noticed that we all loved music and had a talent for it! That was how the band started."_

"_Exactly," Yami said succinctly._

"_Yes," said Bakura, "But what exactly is your point?"_

_He sighed. "My point is, it took you years to finally open up to me, and I had to work hard for you to even see me... And yet," he smiled sadly, "I think you befriended Malik the moment you met him…"_

_Bakura went to say something, but stopped. It was true. At the club the first night they saw each other, they had acted something akin to friends._

"_Hey, you're right," Jounouchi commented._

_Bakura crossed his arms. "...I still fail to see your point."_

"_You like Malik," Yami simply said. "And when I say like, I mean _more_ than a friend."_

"_More than a-"…Oh… He suddenly felt like getting angry. "What the hell, Yami? Is this about last night with the truth or dare game, because if it is-"_

"_It's not."_

"_Then why does everyone insist that there's more than friendship between us? If I'm so fond of being alone, then why would I go and get myself attracted to bean, er, Malik? Or anyone for that matter. I'm single and I like it that way. I'd reject any girl or even _guy_ no matter who they were. The only queer ones here are you and Jou!"_

"_Hey!" Jounouchi felt offended by that. "Speak for yourself! At least I haven't slept with the blondy."_

"_I haven't-" He paused, "Well, I haven't slept with him in _that _sense."_

"_You brought it up, not me."_

_Bakura glowered. "No wonder Kaiba kicked you out. I couldn't stand to live with you either if I were you!"_

_That comment really angered Jounouchi. "How dare you bring that up! I'm sick and tired of you always making fun of me. Do you ever take into consideration how I feel?"_

"_No."_

"_Guys, please," Yami started._

_Bakura shook his head. "I've had it. With you too, Yami. You know, you bring up all this shit from the past and talk to me about my problems when you can't even get over your own!"_

_Jounouchi walked over to Yami's side. "Just stop right now, Bakura. You're treading on thin ice."_

"_No," Yami said, putting a hand up, but still facing Bakura. "He's right. I must really be an idiot if I was stupid enough to fall for you."_

_Freeze. Two Three. "What?" Bakura wasn't sure if he had understood him correctly. "You... like me?… Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because," Jounouchi took over, "By the time he realized it, it was too late. You had already fallen for Malik."_

"_Screw you," he said in regards to Jounouchi. "And I did not-" he glared balling his hands into fists. "Okay, I'm through here. I don't have to take this anymore."_

"_Just go then. We don't need you."_

_Bakura picked up his keys and turned slightly to face him. "Oh really? Well if you don't need me, then you don't a vocalist either."_

"_That's right!"_

"_Then I'm quitting the band!" He grabbed his car keys and left slamming the door._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

The light drizzle of rain that started was what shook Bakura from his thoughts as he sat quietly in the car. He had told Malik quite bitterly actually to just go in the house because he wanted to be alone.

"Maybe Yami really was right," he pondered quietly, thinking about his constant wish to be solitary.

Everything was finally sinking in and it all summed up to one thing. Bakura was an ass. Scratch that, ass _royale_. Yami had confessed his feelings, something that was not an easy chore. It took guts and bravery and Bakura had practically shot him down. And then there was Jou... who just wanted him to listen. He really shouldn't have said that comment about Kaiba... It was out of line.

Hey, why end the list there? Who else had Bakura practically shoved away? Ryou, his own brother, who just wanted to help him if anything. And then there was Malik, a complete enigma to him, who seemed to just want him to understand.

Yami's words suddenly seemed to sting.

"_You wanted to be alone; it was the kind of person you were."_

"It's the kind of person I _am_," he said solemnly.

Sometimes he hated how Yami was always right, but not this time. Getting out of the car, he locked it and headed inside the house. Turning on the hall light, he was surprised to see Ryou sitting on the steps holding the phone. As soon as Ryou noticed him, their eyes locked and Ryou broke their gaze and let out a sigh.

"…I just got off the phone with Jou," he said quietly.

"Oh really?" Bakura said, trying to sound uncaring.

"Please don't do this Bakura. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Bakura hung his coat on the coat rack. "So he told you then?"

"...Yes."

"And you expect me to…?"

"Apologize of course," Ryou said, standing up. "Jounouchi is really upset."

Bakura sighed tiredly. "Let him go cry to Honda then.

His brother gave him a dangerous look. "Don't do it, Bakura. Do you really not care if the band exists or not?"

"I guess so," he mumbled.

"You don't?"

Bakura scratched his cheek. "I do."

Ryou looked hopeless for a moment before he lightened up. "Go talk to Malik. He'll probably advise you better than I."

"Malik?" Bakura said, skeptical.

"Yes. Just tell him how you feel."

"How I feel?" Bakura was gawking.

This caused Ryou to smile. "About the situation of course."

"Oh. Right." He ran a hand over his face. "I highly doubt that beanpole could be of any help, but whatever."

He trudged up the steps and to his room, but he didn't walk in right away. This time facing Malik felt strange and somehow awkward. Maybe it had to do with what Yami had said. Still it's not like what he said changed anything. Maybe...

Walking inside he actually ran right into Malik.

"Watch it-" Malik said, then blinked. "Bakura... you're back?"

"That's what it looks like," he answered.

"Hm." He looked away. "I just got off the phone with Yami..."

Bakura raised a brow. "He called too?"

"No. I called him."

"…Oh."

Great. He knew about Yami's crazy presumption.

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" Malik asked. "I wouldn't have thought differently about you."

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Yeah... I guess. You know that this will change everything."

"It will?" What did that mean?

"Yes. How could things possibly stay the same?"

"So I suppose you'll want to move out of my room then...?"

Malik looked at him like he was insane. "I'm talking about you and Yami..."

...Oh...

"Why, what did you think I was talking about?" he then inquired.

Bakura breathed a heavy sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing. Thank god…"

"Bakura! You have to stay focused... First off, did you need something?"

"Other than access to my room?" Ryou's face flashed in his head. "Yes."

"Well?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could advise me on this whole situation..."

Malik raised his brows, but shook his head and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not sure if I'd be much help... but sure. I'll just give you my insights."

Bakura stood there for a moment, waiting for Malik to start, but then he noticed him motioning to the spot beside him on the bed. AKA sit. After doing so, and still slightly uncomfortably, he motioned for Malik to start.

"Well it seems to me," Malik began, "That you've got a typical unrequited-love deal on your hands. Yami has feelings for you and you have feelings... for somebody else." For a moment he had forgotten that Bakura didn't know about Yami's insights on who Bakura liked. "If I were Yami, I'd be devastated. The first thing you need to do is call him and apologize. Yami's the kind of person to forgive and forget... though, forgetting his feelings might take a little longer. Be patient though. Then you need to say your sorrys to Jounouchi. Despite his tough demeanor and generally outgoing personality, underneath he's just a person who wants you to listen. And, don't forget the other people you're mean to. A simple sorry works miracles."

Bakura waited for him to say more, but Malik nodded issuing that he was finished. "For someone who hasn't really been here that long, you sure do know a lot about us."

Malik waved it off. "Not really. I just told you what anyone should do. You just happened to be the person I was talking to."

"Right. Well, how should I word it?"

Malik shrugged. "It'll come to you. If you want, I'll pretend to be Yami so you can have a practice trial- no feelings hurt."

"Sure."

"Ok," he sat up straight and faced him. "So," he deepened his voice. "You wanted to see me."

Bakura almost cracked a smile and Malik's attempt to impersonate the drummer, but resisted the urge. "Yes... I came about what happened earlier."

"Oh really," he faked a hurt look; very impressive. "And?"

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry about what I said."

"Yeah, well, I've forgiven you already-"

"You can't," he said out of nowhere, taking ahold of Malik's hand. "First hear me out. We've been friends for a long time... we can't let this ruin our friendship."

"Why would it?"

"Well, usually when someone in a friendship likes someone and the other person doesn't... it creates problems."

Malik lost the Yami enunciation. "It does?"

"Yeah."

"But I don't want... our relationship to change."

"Well I do."

Malik threw him a confused look. "What?"

"I don't want us to just be friends anymore. I happen to like you, more than a friend. I was stupid not to realize it before. I suppose it's just that so much has been happening lately and I couldn't see clearly, er something."

"Wait," Malik said, motioning for Bakura to stop. "You actually like Yami?"

"No, idiot. I like you."

"Oh," he sighed relief. "OH!" His eyes went wide. "You like _me_?" For a moment he had to think about that. Carefully.

"So I suppose this is the part where you storm out slamming the door and begin to hate the whole world," he said, in regards to his earlier actions. "Yep. I'm most definitely feeling like grade-A idiot right now."

Turning, Malik noticed how close they were again. Why did that have to keep happening? It didn't help his situation much. At all. Bakura had just... why, he had just admitted to _liking_ him! What was he supposed to say? At the moment, words wouldn't come out of his mouth and he was left just staring, so he did the only thing he could.

He kissed Bakura.

His fingers laced around Bakura's neck as their lips met softly, but Bakura easily turned the contact fierce with his skilled mouth easily working wonders. Malik felt so compliant to his every touch and soon all of his assumptions about hormones went out the window.

Just as Bakura pushed him flat on the bed, as all good things soon come to an end, so did this, because the doorbell rang sending them both sitting up straight and breathless.

"Okay..." Malik said slowly. "What just happened?"

Bakura threw him a skeptical gaze. "_You_ tell me."

Ryou suddenly rushed into the room, slightly out of breath. "Sorry to interrupt. Jou and Yami are here. They said you wanted to speak with them?"

Bakura shook his head. "I never said that."

Malik avoided his eyes. "Well, earlier on the phone, I kind of told them that you would."

"...I should have known."

"Well, they're waiting downstairs." Ryou motioned towards the stairs. "Hurry up and come and speak to them so you can finish whatever you're doing up here."

Neither Bakura nor Malik liked the supposedly innocent smile that followed. Standing up, they walked with Ryou downstairs to where Yami and Jounouchi were waiting.

Bakura nodded his head courteously at the two and everyone took a seat on one of the couches in the living room.

"Thanks for coming," Bakura said calmly.

"I hope we didn't disturb you two," Jounouchi said, almost bitterly, in reference to Malik and Bakura.

Bakura shrugged. "Well actually-"

"You didn't," Malik cut in.

Bakura threw him a _what-in-hell-are-you-talking-about_ look. "Excuse me-?"

"We were simply chatting about the weather."

"The weather?" Yami asked, clearly suspicious.

And Jounouchi clearly voiced his suspicions. "There's no way Bakura would ever talk about-"

"Hey Ryou, is that tea ready?" Malik said, standing up.

Bakura couldn't believe it! Malik was actually trying to pretend like nothing happened?! He was the one who had made the first move!

"Tea?" Ryou asked. "What t-"

"The tea we were making!" Malik said quickly. "_Remember_?"

Ryou finally got the hint. "Oh. Right. _That_ tea. Um... maybe I'd better help you with it..." He stood up and joined Malik at the door. "We'll leave you three to work things out."

"Trust me," Bakura said, smiling bitterly, and quite chillingly. "This will be cake compared to the problems that will be faced _later_. I can assure you."

Malik swallowed hard and quickly left the room.

What on earth had he gotten himself into...?

---TBC---

Lol. Of course there wasn't really any tea. That was Malik bailing out. One chapter left seems a bit weird. There actually might be two. Either that or a long final one. We'll see. The next update will not take as long as before. Give me two weeks and you'll have yourself a chapter! - Thanks

AmethystRoze


	9. Chapter 9Final

Chapter 9

Anxiety practically hung in the air.

"So," Yami said finally, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Bakura said, sighing. "It's about what happened earlier."

He avoided his eyes. "Oh really... And?"

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry about what I said."

"Yeah, well, I've forgiven you already-"

"Don't lie, Yami. I know how you are." Bakura exhaled and crossed his arms. "I was... an idiot, to put it simply."

"You can say that again," Jounouchi commented dryly.

"Let him finish, Jou," Yami said, acute fascination evident in his voice.

Bakura faced Yami's dark crimson eyes and frowned. "If I were you... I'd be pretty upset. I know it's hard to admit your feelings to someone."

"You do?" Jounouchi asked, clearly surprised.

Bakura narrowed his russet eyes. "Trust me... I _do_."

"Really?" The blonde smirked. "Since when?"

"Roughly five minutes ago." Bakura waved it off, "Either way, I messed up badly. I just want you to know that I really am sorry."

Yami took in his words, judging closely his sincerity, and finally he sat back facing a contemplative stare on the vocalist.

"You're not gonna forgive 'im, are you, Yami?" Jounouchi questioned, not yet convinced.

"Jou," Bakura now faced him, "I owe you an apology as well... as much as I hate to admit it. I realized that you just want me to listen. From now on, I'll keep open ears."

The bass player looked shocked, yet at the same time heartrending. "You... You mean it?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Even though I know you don't have many good things to say."

"Yami, did you hear that?" He crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't know about this. Who's to say that he won't let us down again?"

"Don't worry, Jounouchi," Bakura said comfortingly, "When it comes to making fun of you, you can count on my comment."

Jounouchi's jaw dropped, but Yami finally broke out into a smile and even a small laugh. "All right, Bakura. I forgive you. Don't give me that look, Jou. He's being earnest."

"Fine," Jounouchi sighed, "I forgive you, Bakura. But," he pointed his finger at him, "You'd better be good. If I were Yami, I'd have half a mind to forget you even exist."

"Well," Bakura stood up and stretched. "You already have half a mind, so-"

"Don't even," he warned with a smirk.

Yami smiled, though it was a small one, and stood up as well. "I'm glad we have this sorted out." He held his hands behind his back. "Though, I'm not sure what I'm going to tell Yuugi..."

"Yuugi will understand," Bakura assured him. "He is Yuugi, after all."

"I'll still dread it."

"I know how you feel."

"Not exactly," Jounouchi pointed out. "For one, you've never been turned down."

Bakura leered. "I _know_ how he feels."

"Hm?" Yami gave him an odd look, then glanced toward the kitchen. "Then you mean...?"

"The whole 'tea bit' was just a way to leave the room."

"Really?" Jounouchi raised a brow. "He's that repulsed by you, eh?"

Bakura clenched his fist, smirk on face, and was getting ready to begin the verbal war, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Malik's upstairs," Ryou said, walking in with a cup in his hands. "Bakura, what on earth did you say to him?"

"_Me_?" Bakura said, almost shocked, "I said nothing. Why, what did he say?"

"He didn't have to say anything. The whole 'tea bit' said it all." He took a sip from his mug.

Jounouchi blinked. "Wait, so there really was tea?"

"Now's not the time, Jou," Yami advised.

"I don't understand," Ryou sat down. "I thought you two had everything figured out..."

Bakura rubbed his forehead. "So did I."

"Assumption can be dangerous."

"I didn't think I even had to assume. Malik did kiss me after all."

"He did?" the other three said strangely at the same time.

"Yes. I didn't really think him the sort to back out of anything; especially after he gave me such magnificent advice earlier." He seemed to agree silently about something. "Rejection really does suck."

Yami nodded. "Your words are poetry. But, I believe he's not rejecting you. It's probably just a bad case of denial."

"Denial?" he repeated, unconvinced.

"Yes. If it was indeed he that kissed you, and not vice-versa, then he most definitely has some feelings for you."

Jounouchi clicked his tongue. "Yes. If that is indeed the way it went..."

Yami looked in the direction of the stairs. "If it is, then I know just exactly how to solve this little problem..."

--

Malik looked in the bathroom mirror and took another deep breath.

"Oh dear."

That was at least the twentieth time he had repeated that phrase. Turning on the faucet, he splashed some cold water on his face and dried it quickly with a hand towel.

"All right," he took another deep breath. "I'm going to go out there and face Bakura like a man." He could only hold his determined look for a few seconds before it once again melted into his worried one. "Who am I kidding? Right now, I'm fretting like a girl... Just like Bakura said."

This caused his face to fall. Why did Bakura just have to keep popping into his mind, and at the most inopportune moments? Fine. He admitted it. He was attracted to Bakura. Wasn't that enough?

No. Malik realized that usually things of this sort were a two-man job so either way, he'd have to do something. The _right_ thing.

Taking a few more deep breaths, Malik straightened up and put a resolute expression on his face- even though it was forced- and exited the restroom. Spotting Ryou at the bottom of the steps, he smiled and started on his way down.

"Sorry I took so long. I was feeling quite faint..."

"No problem," Ryou smiled as assuringly as ever. "Yami and Jou were just leaving."

"Oh?"

"I'll see ya tomorrow," Jounouchi waved at the front door. "Don't be late, Bakura."

"I won't," he said through irritated eyes. "Don't be dumb."

Jounouchi stuck his tongue out and disappeared out the door.

"Bye Bakura," Yami hugged him. "Thanks for apologizing and all. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Bakura gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you."

Malik froze instantly on the steps. When did Bakura EVER give Yami a KISS of any sort?

"You know," Bakura grabbed his coat. "Maybe I'll just hang out at your place for the evening. I've got nothing to do-"

"Wait!" Malik said suddenly, making his presence known.

Yami and Bakura both turned to look at him as though they had only just seen him.

"Is there a problem?" Yami inquired, oblivious.

"A... problem?" Malik tried to smile. "Of course not."

"Okay then," Bakura said, giving him a questioning glance before grabbing Yami's coat. "Here you go," he said to the drummer, "Let me help you with this."

"Thanks," Yami smiled, slipping his hands through the sleeves.

"Have you not been eating lately?" Bakura asked, looking at Yami's waist. "Pretty soon I'll have to start calling _you_ a beanpole."

They continued chatting until they were out the front door.

Malik immediately ran down the steps and peeked out the front window. "I don't believe it."

Ryou tried to hide his smile. "What's wrong, Malik?"

Without another word, Malik threw his own coat on hastily. Picking up the phone, he looked in an address book and dialed a number, his foot tapping persistently the whole time.

"Yes, Honda?" he said, relieved. "Could you drop me off somewhere?"

When Ryou gave him a quizzical stare, Malik held his hand over the receiver. "No one else gets to be called a beanpole but me."

--

"I can't believe you came up with such a conniving trick," Bakura commented. "I never knew you had it in you."

Yami rolled his eyes. "After being around you, how could I not?"

"Please explain to me how you think that hanging out will change anything?"

"Trust me. When you like someone and you see him or her doing anything with someone else, your mind can morph it quite cruelly. You'll see."

"Shh," Bakura placed a finger to his lips. "He's right outside with Ryou. He might hear you."

Bakura and Yami had stopped at a small diner on the way and Malik and Ryou had high-tailed them in a way Malik thought was quite secretive. Of course, Ryou knew Bakura's plan but he played along with nevertheless.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked innocently.

"Because," Malik whispered, "Something's going on, and I have to know what."

"They're having a late lunch."

"You know what I mean, Ryou. I'm not the only one who saw Bakura kiss Yami."

"On the cheek."

"I don't care where. How can someone go from begging for forgiveness to kissing?"

"But it was on the cheek-"

"Something's going on, and I'm going to find out what."

So, the day continued to progress and Yami and Bakura made a few more stops, like to the mall for some more clothes, an instrument shop for more appliances, and even to a local club for a simple chat.

And of course, with every stop, Malik became more and more frazzled and tense. Could it really be? Were Yami and Bakura now... an item? But how? How after Bakura had kissed him back, because he had. It wasn't like Malik pushed himself onto the bed...

"Malik," Ryou sighed, "We've been out for hours. Don't you think it's enough for one day?"

"You know, you're probably-"

"Wait... there they are."

Malik looked up and noticed Yami and Bakura exit the club into the warm evening air. Yami seemed to finally be saying his goodbye as he embraced Bakura one last time and got into his car and drove away.

Was Bakura planning on walking home?

"Ryou, why-?" he turned to face the twin but he was nowhere to be seen. Strange. Looking back to face Bakura though proved to be just as futile because he had also disappeared as well. "Crap."

Running in the direction he had last seen the guitarist go, he was lead immediately onto the busy sidewalk where people bustled this way and that and were most definitely no help to Malik's search. Standing on his tiptoes, he tried to catch a glimpse of him, but to no avail. In the end, he ended up being bumped and tripped on someone's shoes falling right to the ground.

"Just great," he muttered, a forlorn look upon his face. "I lost him... again."

"Are you all right?"

Malik looked up to face the person who had addressed him and gasped. "Bakura?"

Bakura took ahold of his hand and helped him to his feet. "What were you doing down there?"

"Oh, um, looking for my lens."

"Your lens-"

"It's not important. I'm just glad I found you."

"So you were looking for both a lens _and_ me?"

Malik avoided his gaze. "Well... maybe I wasn't looking for a lens."

"I didn't think you wore glasses." He dusted of Malik's jacket. "Come on, let's get out of this human stampede."

Taking ahold of Malik by the hand, an innocent motion that still caused Malik to blush, Bakura led him carefully away from the sidewalk and to the nearby park that was less occupied. Motioning to a quaint wooden bench for two, Bakura sat down and Malik sat down next to him.

"Now," Bakura held his hands in his lap. "Tell me why you wanted to see me."

"It's not that, it's just..." _Hi, I've been practically stalking you all afternoon._ No. Not a very good idea. "I just... wanted to see you I guess."

"You guess?"

"No, I _do_. It's just that, I saw you kiss Yami and-"

"And what?"

"Well, I _assumed_ that-"

"Assumption can be dangerous. Besides, what would it've mattered had the kiss actually meant something?"

Malik looked at him quickly. "You know the answer to that question. It's like you just disregarded what happened earlier between us."

Bakura faced him with a blank stare. "What happened earlier?"

Malik punched his arm lightly. "Don't even-"

"Don't even what? Pretend to forget like you did earlier? So it's okay for you to, but not for me?"

"You know it's not like that," Malik frowned. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Bakura exhaled and stood up. "So am I. I took advantage of the situation... and you. Actually I have a few times now, but until currently, I don't think I realized my own intentions."

Malik agreed. "I know. It seems we've all been masking our true intentions, even if we did it unintentionally. I'm... truly sorry, Bakura, about everything. Can you forgive me?"

Bakura faced him with a hard stare but after a few moments broke into a small smirk. "Of course I can. A simple sorry can work miracles."

Malik sighed relief and stood up to face Bakura, a sudden look of worry on his face. "But what about Yami?"

"What about him?" Malik gave him a warning glance. "Oh all right. It was all just a joke to try and get you jealous. It worked quite well."

"Who said I was jealous?" Malik grinned.

"My dear, it was plain as day, but trust me, I'm flattered."

Malik cocked a brow. "You're full of yourself, that's what."

"And you are very cute when you get mad."

"Bakura, you shouldn't say such things when you don't mean them."

"... Who said I didn't mean it?"

Malik looked at him quickly but Bakura kissed him before he could say anything more. His arms wrapped around him as their lips came together, melding as though they were meant for one another. Malik returned the kiss fully this time, not holding back, but Bakura pulled back a moment later. Though only a few seconds had gone by, it very well could've been an eternity.

"What is it?" Malik asked through half-lidded violet eyes.

Bakura grinned charismatically and rested his hand on Malik's cheek. "Not too fast."

Malik smiled and hugged him. He could live with that.

o-o-o-o-o

"Give it up for the astounding, as always,... Tribute to the Doomed!"

The crowd cheered as the trio did their bows and exited the stage, coming out to sit at the table where everyone sat waiting.

"Great show as always," Honda nodded.

"What can we say," Jounouchi shrugged, "We're just naturally hot and talented."

Bakura lowered a brow. "Except for you, Jou. You're talented, but as for looks...eh, lacking."

"How dare you-"

"Jou, calm down," Malik said, standing up, "And Bakura, be nice."

Bakura held him around the waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips then pulled back, a devious grin on his face. "I'm always nice."

"Get a room!" Jounouchi commented.

"Great job, Yami," Yuugi said, smiling as he sat beside him.

"Thanks."

Malik noticed Yuugi yawn. "Were you guys up late?"

Yami sighed. "Yeah. We were watching a movie."

"... I'm sure you watched it."

Yami wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe... Maybe not."

"I'd like to make a toast," Jounouchi said, standing up and raising his water glass. "First off, to my undying sexiness, and second of all, to Ryou, for always being there for us all when we needed him. He doesn't get enough thanks."

"Now that's something I'll raise my glass to," Bakura said, nodding to his twin.

Everyone else clinked their drinks and downed the water like it was wine.

"Thanks you guys," Ryou said happily. "I don't really deserve it."

"Whatever, bro," Bakura shook his head, "You're the sneakiest of us all. I think you'd been planning on getting Malik and I together for a while."

"I'll have to admit," Malik spoke up, "He _was_ pretty suspicious."

Bakura raised his glass again. "How about, to masked intentions. You never know when they can turn out to be a blessing."

Everyone drank to it and sat their glasses down.

"So Ryou," Malik said, "Is there anyone special in _your_ life?"

"Hm?" Ryou flushed. "Heavens no. I haven't got time for a relationship."

"Yeah," Bakura raised a brow, "But he's got time to fix up other people. I ain't buying it. Malik, you've seen how he's been coming home a few hours later lately. He's gotta be seeing someone."

Ryou folded his hands. "Even if I was, which is utterly preposterous, I would never tell my own brother." He looked at his watch. "Oh my goodness! That reminds me, I have somewhere I need to be!"

"Don't let us make you tardy to your date."

"Oh, you won't... and it's NOT a date!"

"Suuure."

Malik raised his brow at Bakura. "Leave him alone. I'm sure he can fend for himself."

"Like _you_ did, I suppose?"

"Hey, I may have needed a little push, but I eventually made it to you." He leaned over on his shoulder. "And I'd say it all worked out... Wouldn't you?"

Bakura smiled down at him and pulled him closer. "Yes... I most certainly would."

---The End---

Happy endings make me happy. I finished this chapter at 2:30am and I still have energy left to spare. Ryou's mystery date can be whoever you want it to be. I figured I'd leave that open for the reader to decide.

Thanks to SimulatedDragon who requested this story. It was hard to do, but we got through it! And thanks as well to everyone who read this story and reviewed it! Me love you! Enjoy your winter, or whatever weather you're experiencing.

AmethystRoze


End file.
